The Forbidden Love of a Pharaoh
by Cloud-1-3-5 and Ame Emi Dai
Summary: Yaoi Romance, Angst, Humour, Drama. A tale of love and tragedy between a Pharaoh and a Slave, ultimately fighting an empire for their love. Set in ancient egypt, Yami x Yugi, Bakura x Malik and a villain you'll love to hate! complete
1. A new Slave in the Palace

Hello again, oh loyal readers! So glad you decided to come have a lil lookie at my new ficcie!  
Well, here's the Summary:  
  
Genre: Romance\Angst\Comedy\Drama  
Set in ancient Egypt, this is a tale of Forbidden love between a Pharaoh and a slave, featuring lemons, limes and fluff. This will be a Yaoi, so... all you Yaoi haters can just GO AWAY... ok? ^_^ For those of you who stayed, I hope this will be one of the best fics I ever write, possibly even living up to the incredibly high standards set by WingedWolf, Mercedes and Neko-Chan! I really honestly hope you enjoy this, I'm sure I will!  
  
This story is dedicated to the above authoresses and all Yaoi fans out there on fanfiction.net  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Oh mighty Pharaoh Yamises! My divining is complete!"  
The mighty Pharaoh - or Yami, as he preferred it - sighed heavily. To be quite honest, he didn't see how playing with chicken guts could tell High Priest Set that the 'mighty Pharaoh Yamises' was going to find his true love today. He knew that would be the result - it had been every birthday since he was ten years old. Which, last he checked, would make this Set's ninth attempt. Yami sighed again and gestured for Set to get on with it, already mouthing along to the speech as Set went.  
"Oh mighty Pharaoh, the Gods have revealed your fate to me - today, on your eighteenth birthday, you are destined to meet your one true love!"  
Yami sighed a third time and leaned heavily against his throne, turning his head so he could see out the window into the palace courtyard. Maybe something was happening outside that was more interesting - like someone was getting attacked by a horde of killer locusts or something. He let his mind drift, not paying Set any attention.  
  
And because of this, he nearly missed seeing the youth who bore a remarkable resemblance to himself. He was between two guards and walked with his head bowed, wearing ragged clothes and… well, Yami couldn't be certain, but he was pretty sure that the - man? boy? - wasn't wearing any footwear and finding the stony paths hard going, if the limp was anything to judge by.  
"Set" Yami murmured, interrupting. "Hiroto and Jou have someone with them. Go find them and bring them to me at once." Yami was intrigued - he had to see the youth closer. The resemblance was absolutely uncanny.  
Set was clearly annoyed at being interrupted, but said nothing. Instead, he simply bowed and walked out.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A few minutes later, Set returned with the entourage. The guards threw the boy - who was manacled and the wrists and ankles - to the floor, and Hiroto stepped forward. "Pharaoh Yamises, this is your newest slave. He goes by the name Yugi." To emphasise that this last detail hardly mattered, Hiroto gave Yugi a sharp kick as he returned to his place next to Jou.  
For a few minutes, no-one said anything. Then Yami stood and walked over to Yugi. "Stand up, slave."  
As Yugi arose, Yami heard slight gasps as others noticed the amazing similarity. Yami looked the boy - definitely a boy of 16 or 17 - up and down a couple of times, circling him, taking in every detail.  
There was something about the boy that intrigued him - that drew Yami to the boy. It wasn't just the looks either - it was like a magnetic field, or an invisible chain slowly being wound in. It was like the way he'd lusted over concubines in the past… only at the same time, it was totally different. Infuriatingly, he couldn't put his finger on it.  
He suddenly became aware of the fact that he was breathing slightly more heavily than usual, and that he was running his tongue along the bottom his front teeth and almost staring at the boy. He hurriedly corrected himself, resuming a more dignified air, and stood tall and proud in front of the boy.  
"Look at me" he commanded.  
Were it not for the fact that he saw the boy's lips moving, Yami wouldn't have known there'd been a reply. "Speak up!"  
"I… it is forbidden, oh mighty Pharaoh." Still the voice was barely above a whisper.  
"Under whose law is it forbidden?"  
"Yours, oh mighty Pharaoh."  
"Well now I bid it. Look at me!"  
The boy slowly raised his head, until he made eye contact with Yami. The eyes that met Yami were the most amazing eyes he had ever seen. The seemed so soft that you could fall onto them more easily than the royal bed itself, like a silk sheet that could mould itself to your every curve. They almost seemed to caress Yami as he gazed upon them, a sparkling violet touch that made him feel as if all his problems had melted away, a stroke of shimmering purity greater than the stars themselves. Even the shade of violet held in them was of unsurpassable beauty, the one shade that nature had spent so long perfecting and could never reproduce again. Yami felt his breath catch, as if breathing on those delicate petal-eyes might shatter them, and he forced himself to look away, looking at the rest of the boy's face. The boy's skin was so soft, you might well believe he had never spent a day exposed to the elements. His whole face, from the golden hair that trailed down it - a direct contrast to the jet-black hair behind it - to his lips, his ruby-red petal-soft lips, seemed to glow with radiant youth and hope, as though the soul behind those eyes were as pure as the Gods themselves.  
  
The boy suddenly flushed red, and he stared at his feet, almost seeming afraid to hold the Pharaoh's gaze any longer. It slowly dawned on Yami that the boy had been staring at him almost as hard as he at the boy, and Yami felt himself begin to blush as well.  
He hurriedly addressed the guards. "Where is the boy to be stationed?"  
Jou stepped forward. "If you do not object, oh mighty Pharaoh, he has been designated to the palace."  
Yami pretended to consider this, though secretly he was - for some reason - delighted. "I see no reason not to permit it. Very well… Yugi, was it?" Yugi gave a small nod in reply, which earned him a blow across the back of the head from Honda, nearly making him fall over.  
"Yes, oh mighty Pharaoh."  
"You are stationed to the Royal Palace. You will be expected to carry out orders as told and when told, else you will be punished accordingly. You will remain in your quarters during the appointed hours, will be fed at an appointed time and wear clothing issued to you. Do you understand?"  
"Yes, oh mighty Pharaoh."  
Stepping forward, Yami whispered in Yugi's ear, earning a look of disapproval from Set even though he didn't hear what was said.  
"I hope to see more of you, Yugi."  
Yugi blushed as Yami stepped away. Without another word, Yami gestured for Jou and Hiroto to take Yugi away. Ignoring Set's efforts to catch his eye, Yami returned to his throne, enjoying the lingering smell of Yugi's skin and sweat in his nostrils.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, what did you think? I know there wasn't much fluff this time, but it will get better! I've already got two majorly fluffy scenes, one lime and one lemon planned in my head, it's just a question of getting there! I can't wait!  
Please review, so I know what you think. And nominate any other pairings you'd like to see (I already plan to bring Bakura in at some point, and possibly Malik) and I'll see what I can do! 


	2. A promise in the night

Hello again Yaoi fans! Well, thankyou to the... six people who have reviewed to date! I aim for five per chapter, so you have warranted an update ^_^ And since I've been on a writing buzz... there's two coming up!  
A few people have asked why Set was playing with chicken guts. Well, the Celts and Romans used to believe that if you killed an animal and split it's gut open, you could tell the future from the way the innards fell - much like tea-leaf readers today. I don't know if the egyptians did or not, but it was too good to not include! "After consulting my crystal intestines..." *snicker*  
Well, this chapter is gonna be angsty... but next chapter we get to see fluff! YAY FOR FLUFF! ^_^  
  
Hyfen: Here's the story -_-'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As Yugi was led out of the throne room, his head was spinning. He'd heard from the people of his village that the Pharaoh was reputed to be one of the most desirable men in the nation, but 'God-like' was the phrase that had attached itself to Yugi's thoughts. It was kind of strange… Yugi had never felt attracted to another man - or woman, for that matter - before, but he felt for the Pharaoh in a way that he never knew existed. Yet somehow, that seemed right.  
As soon as he'd set eyes on him, Yugi had felt a pull, like he should just walk over and slip his arms - if they weren't manacled - around the Pharaoh, and the whole world would suddenly be made right. Yugi simply couldn't understand it - was it possible to fall for someone so totally so quickly?  
And how could the Pharaoh look so much like him? His eyes were different - crimson, instead of violet, and they almost had two layers. It was like you had to look past the cold, hard exterior, and underneath you saw the delicate, playful, longing eyes that were the true Pharaoh. That, and his hair was different - the Pharaoh had blonde streaks in the black section of his hair. They both had the red tips still though.  
  
A thought hit Yugi suddenly, so strong that he stopped where he was, and was given a hard shove from behind by Jou to make him go again.  
"…longing eyes?" Yugi thought about this. "What does that mean? Did he get that same feeling - that pull? And why did he say he hoped to see me again? Was it because of that pull? Was he taunting me? Or… does he just want to use me, because I'm a slave?"  
This last possibility made Yugi very glum indeed.  
  
Suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted by Hiroto's shout. "Here are your quarters, slave!" He was roughly pushed into a small, dark room, which had a small sack and a thin sheet on the floor. "You will remain here at all times that you are not on duty. First offence brings whipping; further offences are punished more harshly." Hiroto smirked at this thought. "You will start your duties tomorrow."  
Yugi's manacles were removed, and a small tray was placed on the floor. "That's your evening meal," Jou stated. "Consider it a privilege that can be withdrawn." With that, the door to his room - or 'cell' might have been more appropriate - was slammed shut, and the sound of footsteps slowly faded away.  
Yugi's eyes soon adjusted to the dim light, and he examined his quarters. The whole room - walls, floor and roof - was made of stone, cold and hard. The sheet would do very little to keep the night chill away, and the sack only contained a little straw, so it hardly helped - still, he reasoned, it was better than just the floor. Other than his 'bed', the room was bare.  
Yugi looked at what was on the tray. "Fish… bread… and water…" Yugi had hardly expected stuffed sparrow fresh from Rome, but… there was just so *little* of what was there.  
"I suppose it's more than I've sometimes had…"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yami sat on his throne, his chin rested on one hand. He knew he had royal duties to attend to, but he couldn't get the boy - Yugi - out of his head. How in the name of Annum could they look so similar? And why did he feel that way for the boy? He'd felt a mild attraction to other men before, but certainly in no more than an inquisitive way. Yet Yugi… there was something different.  
"What do I feel for him?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
That night, after Ra had pulled the sun from the skies, Yugi lay in his bed. He was incredibly uncomfortable, but that barely contributed to why he couldn't sleep. All he could think about was the Pharaoh, the same questions replaying over and over in his head.  
"How can we look so similar?"  
"What did he mean?"  
"How do I feel?"  
"What could I do about it anyway?"  
Suddenly, a new question popped into his head that startled him. Though he couldn't answer it, he acknowledged its existence with a slight fearful feeling. It was one of those questions that, simply by existing in his head, implied *something* was happening.  
"Do I love him?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It had become nighttime, and even 'almighty Pharaohs' need to sleep. Unfortunately for Pharaoh Yamises, sleep didn't always come easy. Tonight was definitely one of those nights.  
Despite his bed being of amazing comfort - it was, after all, the Royal bed - Yami just couldn't settle. He tossed and turned for what seemed like an eternity before finally conceding to himself that something was bothering him.  
Of course something was. And that something - or someone, to be more precise - was somewhere in the palace right now, probably sleeping like a kitten. Yami was almost surprised when he smiled at the thought. But then again, he reasoned, who wouldn't?  
Yami kicked himself mentally. "Even if I do feel for him, how could it possibly work? He probably hated me from the moment I commanded him to look at me!"  
Yami contemplated this. "But… there wasn't any malice in those eyes… hope, and anxiety, and…" Try as he might, Yami couldn't put his finger on the last emotion, and kicked himself again for it.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yugi sighed. The Pharaoh was somewhere in the palace right now, probably sleeping like a baby. Yugi felt himself melt at the thought, and suddenly a realisation dawned on him. One that filled him with a little joy, but mostly despair.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yami was sat on the edge of his bed, his hands screwed into fists in his lap, mentally admonishing himself.  
"Since when have you been so weak? You're the Pharaoh! It's up to you to take action - he never would, he'd fear the possibilities if it went wrong. If he cares like you hope he does… you have to find out! And if he doesn't…"  
Yami sat silent, both in body and mind, for a few moments, before deciding it was better than spending a lifetime - and after-lifetime - wondering. Probably. He stood up and walked to the window. Leaning on the sill, he gazed up to the heavens.  
"As the stars and the Gods are my witnesses, I must tell Yugi how I feel. I have to find out how he feels too… If I don't…" Yami stared out across the land before him. "…it may consume me entirely."  
Yami realised that, having made this vow, he suddenly felt much better. He returned to his bed, and managed to drift to a semi-sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile, in the slaves' quarters, a small figure lay curled up in a ball, sobbing over the cruel existence that fate had dealt him, cursing Ma'at for abandoning him, despairing over a lifetime of unrequited passion.  
  
"Why must I love the one I could never have?"  
  
Eventually the little one's tears exhausted him, and he drifted off to an uneasy sleep, where he dreamed of a world that didn't have Pharaohs or slaves, and where love could flow as freely as the Nile herself.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Gods: Annum (or AnnumRa as he is also known) was the highest of all Egyptian gods... eventually. Ma'at is the Goddess of justice.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So what did ya think? I liked it... did you like it? Please review and say you liked it! ^_^  
FLUFF NEXT CHAPTER! YIPPEE!!! 


	3. Passion and grapes

Hello again, oh faithful readers! (Those of you who actually bothered to show up! *snarls at the various turncoats*) I hope you're enjoying the story... now, on with my favourite chapter that I've written so far!  
And thankyou to phoenixeye for correcting on Ma'at being a goddess! Domo arigatou!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The sun had set seven times since the day Yami had met Yugi, and neither had seen eachother since. Yami had begun to wonder if it had all been a sweet dream - or a nightmare? - and Yugi had begun to give up all hope of even seeing the Pharaoh again, never mind what might have been.  
Today was a particularly hot day, even by Egyptian standards. Thus Yami, who had already completed his pharaonic duties, was thirsty, sweaty and uncomfortable, as well as bored. Being Pharaoh really wasn't all it was cracked up to be sometimes.  
"Hiroto… go to the kitchen and have someone bring me some grapes." Yami paused to decide. "I think I'll have some Grecian grapes today."  
Hiroto bowed and briskly set off for the kitchen. Once out of the Pharaoh's sight, however, he slowed his pace. He wasn't enjoying the heat any more than anyone else, particularly under all his armour.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In the kitchen, Hiroto looked round for a slave. He strode over and grabbed the first one he saw.  
"You! Stop what you are you doing! The Pharaoh wishes you to bring him some grapes - and that is a direct order!"  
The slave looked up at Hiroto anxiously. "What's the matter?" Hiroto spat. "Don't you know where they're kept?"  
As the slave shook his head, Hiroto grabbed a gilt plate, shoved it into his hands and pushed him to a cupboard. "In there, on the far left." Hiroto smacked the slave across the back of the head. "And don't keep the Pharaoh waiting!"  
The slave nodded and scurried to his new task.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yami looked up as a timid hand knocked at the door. He had retired to his chaise longue, as he preferred to eat grapes lying down. "Enter."  
The door slowly opened, and the slave poked his head round it. It was all Yami could do to keep from leaping to his feet. "Yugi!" he whispered, sitting up slightly, the delight evident in his eyes. As the rest of Yugi appeared round the door, they both felt that same pull as before, like there was some ethereal force drawing them together.  
As Yugi began making his way across the room, there came a sudden commotion from the courtyard, and Hiroto's voice was heard to exclaim "Bakura!" At this, Jou turned to face the Pharaoh, who nodded before Jou could ask his question. Jou bowed in gratitude before rushing off to aid his comrade, leaving Yami and Yugi alone in the room.  
  
As Yugi crossed the room - which seemed to take an eternity - he gazed up at the Pharaoh with wide eyes. "We're both alone in the same room," he thought, utterly stunned that such an opportunity should ever come up. "Will I be able to drop a hint? …do I dare to?"  
Yugi climbed the few steps to the chaise longue, and he noticed sweat glistening on Yami's toned body. Yugi blushed as his imagination raced, thinking about what - other than the heat - would make the Pharaoh sweat like that.  
Yami had also noticed the shine on Yugi's body, and his imagination had also run riot. Unlike Yugi, however, his blood didn't rush to his face… it had other ideas.  
  
Yami suddenly realised that Yugi was stood in front of him, almost trembling in fear. He sighed realising he had to help the little one relax. He swung his legs off the couch and sat up. Patting the space next to him, he said "Come, sit down."  
Yugi looked at the space and realised it was only just big enough for him to fit in - his leg might even be resting against the Pharaoh's. Had he chosen that side on purpose?  
Deciding it didn't matter, Yugi sat down as directed, trying to avoid touching the Pharaoh and only just avoiding sighing as he felt the warmth of the Pharaoh's leg and body against his. When Yami shuffled a little closer, Yugi - against his will - let out a shuddery breath, revealing his pleasure to Yami, who smiled inwardly. He, too, was enjoying the closeness, and words couldn't describe how happy he was that Yugi was also.  
Yugi suddenly remembered why he was there, and looked down at the plate in front of him, trying to remember how that other slave had said he was supposed to do it.  
'Just take the grapes off by the stalk, one at a time, and hold them by his mouth with the grape pointing toward him. He'll take it off himself; you just hold the stalk and put it back on the plate afterwards.'  
Yugi delicately placed his thumb and forefinger around a stalk and plucked it off. Forcibly stopping his hand from shaking, Yugi held the grape up to the Pharaoh.  
  
Yami, who had been waiting for an opportunity to drop a hint to Yugi, saw his chance. He leaned forward and gently wrapped his lips around the grape, allowing them to delicately brush against Yugi's soft fingers, closing his eyes as he did so. He felt his heart leap as he heard Yugi catch his breath.  
  
As Yami closed his eyes, Yugi felt Yami's lips - rough, but gentle at the same time - brush against his fingertips, and felt his heart flutter. He realised his breath was stuck in his throat, and he forced himself to exhale. He felt Yami exhale at the same time, the Pharaoh's hot breath running through his fingers like the wind from a divine spirit's wings.  
Yugi began to wonder how that exact metaphor had popped into his head, but was cut short as he felt the Pharaoh place a chaste kiss on his fingertips as he took the grape away. Yugi felt his whole hand tingling as he put the stalk down, and he realised that his heart was racing.  
  
Yami hardly noticed the taste of the grape as he slowly chewed it, instead relishing the taste of Yugi on his lips. He opened one eye and grinned at Yugi roguishly. "You do that so well," he purred.  
Yugi felt his whole face turn scarlet at this, totally unsure of how to react. Was the Pharaoh… flirting with him? As Yugi noticed the rise and fall of the Pharaoh's chest, the mighty Pharaoh clearly left breathless by something, he felt his breaths beginning to get heavier, and he licked the very bottom of his top lip. Suddenly realising what he doing, Yugi returned his attention to the plate on his lap.  
  
His attention was taken again as he heard Yami ask "Would you like a grape… Yugi?"  
Yugi blinked. He couldn't believe what he'd just heard. Was he being offered one of the Pharaoh's grapes… by the Pharaoh himself? Even the high priest wasn't allowed them! Yugi couldn't think of an answer, and instead stared intently at the plate, wishing he were anywhere else but in this predicament. Though, it had to be said, only half-heartedly wishing.  
He suddenly realised that a hand adorned with three golden, bejewelled rings had reached across and was plucking a grape. "Go on…" Yami purred. "I'm giving you permission."  
Yugi looked up at Yami, his eyes wide, and soon found a grape pressed up against his lips. He blinked again, and his attention was suddenly taken by Yami's eyes. Yami, who was applying very gentle pressure through the grape, gazed back at him, and they held the eye contact for - how long? Certainly not long enough, in either boy's opinion. Yugi felt his jaw dropping, and Yami slipped the grape in, caressing Yugi's lip with his finger as he did so.  
  
Yami couldn't help himself. As he stared at Yugi, making eye contact, he knew he had to have him - and not just physically. Rebuking everything he'd ever heard from his family and advisors, he had fallen for a slave. Not just a commoner, but a slave - and he didn't care. It didn't matter. As he slipped the grape in, he ran one finger along Yugi's bottom lip, and was amazed at the softness of them. How could one who had spent so long on the streets and in the desert have such soft lips? Even silk seemed harsh in comparison.  
Yami felt his jaw and lower lip quivering and, before he could stop himself, he leaned forward and brushed his lips against Yugi's, instantly feeling himself melt into a deep pool of pure ecstasy. He drew away, and saw Yugi was blushing again, though this time he didn't seem embarrassed… more shy, if the amazingly cute way he held his head was anything to go by.  
  
Yugi had tried to lower his head after Yami had kissed him, not sure he could face the Pharaoh. No earthly substance could achieve the high Yugi had reached as the Pharaoh's lips had touched his, even for that half second, and Yugi knew he couldn't say anything to do justice to that. But at the same time, he couldn't take his eyes away. What he ended up with was his face downwards but his eyes rolled up, staring at the Pharaoh through the blonde hair that draped down his face. "Th… thankyou Pharaoh…"  
"You're welcome… Yugi."  
  
Yugi suddenly realised that that was the second time in a few minutes that the Pharaoh had called him by his name, and he felt like his heart was flying, such was his joy. He opened his mouth to say something else - what, he didn't know, but he had to say something - when Jou and Hiroto returned to the room.  
Yami looked away from Yugi, the spell broken, and Yugi closed his mouth in disappointment.  
Yami could tell by the looks on his guards' faces that they had failed - again - to capture Bakura, and he nodded, a grim look on his face.  
He returned his attention to Yugi. "I am done eating now. You are free to resume your usual duties."  
As Yugi stood, Yami brushed his elbow gently with his hand before addressing Hiroto and Jou. "In future, I wish for this slave - Yugi - to be the only one who brings me grapes. He certainly knows how to do his job."  
Hiroto and Jou both bowed in response, and Yami waved his hand. "All three of you are dismissed."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Note: You know those bed\couch things that egyptian royals and roman leaders are always portrayed relaxing on? THAT is a chaise longue! ^_^  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
Wowwee!!! That was longer than I first thought! So what did you all think anyway? That was my first *real* effort at a proper fluffy chapter... how'd it go? Please let me know by clicking that purple button to the bottom left of your screen! ^_^  
And thanks for reading! 


	4. Surprise in the throne room

Hello again, oh loyal reviewers! ^_^ Well, I have to admit, I'm really enjoying writing this - and I hope you guys like it too, coz the ideas are still flowing freely at the moment!  
I usually have trouble with fluffy stories, and they die after the second chapter... but not this one! Woo-hoo!  
Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far, and please tell your friends about me too! ^_^' Oh, what a cheap self-promo-hog I am!  
This chapter, we get to see... well, that'd be telling ^_^  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yami sat on his throne, watching Yugi sweep the floor. Every so often, when the guards weren't looking, Yugi would flash Yami a shy little smile before returning to his duties, singing to himself as he did so. As Yugi's voice carried across the room, Yami sat back, enjoying the ringing of the notes in his ear. He sighed contentedly, knowing - after yesterday - that Yugi had at least a slight attraction to him. After all, he hadn't resisted or even flinched - if anything, he seemed to have enjoyed it.  
Yugi glanced up and sent another smile the Pharaoh's way, his eyes sparkling as he did so. 'Every time he does that' Yami thought 'I fall a little deeper. How can he bewitch me so?'  
  
The spell was broken by Hiroto and Jou for the second day running as they burst into the room, this time with a white-haired, tanned teen between them, who was kicking and spitting and cursing for all he was worth. The two threw him to the floor, winding him, and Hiroto addressed Yami.  
"Pharaoh! We found this rat -" At this he kicked the boy in the ribs. "-sneaking around outside. We believe him to be a friend of Bakura's."  
Yami began to speak, but was cut off by a voice from the window. "Oh, I wouldn't say that was entirely accurate."  
  
Everyone turned to look at the owner of the voice. Sat in the window was another teen who also had white hair, though his was spiky whereas the prisoner-to-be had long straight hair. "Really Malik Ishtar, how many more times must we go through this?" The white-haired boy flopped from the window onto the floor in a single graceful motion.  
The captive - Malik - looked up and shot the other boy a dirty look, though his amethyst eyes sparkled as he did so. "Why did you tell them my name?" he asked, pouting.  
The boy rolled his eyes. "You don't get to be a famous tombrobber by keeping anonymous you know. Besides…" The boy smirked. "You know you love hearing me say it - or scream it." He purred the last part, and Malik's tanned cheeks tinged slightly pink as he remembered their past… experiences.  
  
Hiroto and Jou both shot eachother a glance. "Bakura!"  
Bakuras smirked and curtsied mockingly. "The one and only. So tell me…" Bakura gestured to Malik. "Are you going to let him go easily, or do I have to humiliate you again?"  
With a roar, all the guards in the room - seven, including Jou and Hiroto - rushed forward at Bakura as one, Malik forgotten. Bakura's hand immediately reached into a pocket, grabbing a rock approximately the size of his fist. Taking a quick sidestep away from the nearest corner, Bakura threw the rock straight into the crowd. Jou fell to the floor dazed as the rock hit him on the forehead.  
"Phew… I was actually quite worried the rock wouldn't be able to stand up to that thick head of his!" Bakura laughed at his little joke before dodging the quickest and closest guard's sword. "Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with sharp objects?"  
The guard slumped to the floor as Bakura's concealed dagger ran into his stomach and diaphragm. "How clumsy of me…" Bakura taunted, before sniggering and bounding over to his next lone target. As Bakura landed in front of the guard, he suddenly froze and emitted a high-pitched feminine scream. All the other guards slowed down, confused by this. The guard Bakura was closest to stood still with a stupid look on his face, trying to work out what in Annum's name Bakura was doing. And that was his downfall.  
Bringing his fist back, Bakura smiled sweetly and whispered "Fooled you!" In the next instant, the guard was lying on the floor, his nose exploded across his face, and Bakura was holding his fist and cursing fluently in several languages.  
The four remaining guards decided to seize this opportunity and rushed at Bakura again. Bakura looked up and made eye contact with all four simultaneously, holding their attention so that they didn't see the powder he'd slipped into his hands.  
  
Malik grinned as Bakura walked over calmly, a large smirk adorning his face. Standing up and meeting Bakura halfway, ignoring the screams of the guards - whose eyes felt like they were on fire - he slipped his arms around Bakura's waist. "Still got it then," he commented.  
Bakura nodded, and he locked his chocolate-brown eyes with Malik's glistening amethysts, which were currently full of admiration and adoration. "You really need to learn to not get captured so easily…" he softly whispered. "A tombrobber's no good if he's dead."  
Malik hung his head and nodded slightly, and Bakura put a finger under his chin and tipped his head up again with a smile. He'd moved his head closer, and now the two white-haired boys could feel the heat from the other's lips on their own. "That doesn't mean I don't enjoy rescuing you though," Bakura whispered.  
Malik, whose hands were still around Bakura, pulled him closer, and Bakura responded by crushing his lips against his partner's, a rough kiss like only raw passion can grant. He didn't even wait for Malik to part his lips before he slipped his tongue into Malik's mouth, instead forcing his way in, an act of total domination that he knew Malik loved. Grinding up against Malik, using his full body to kiss, Bakura felt the room around him disappear, and suddenly his whole world was just him and his love.  
Malik pulled away, their lips making a gentle smacking sound as they parted, and gazed into Bakura's eyes. He absolutely adored them - he'd happily sit and gaze at them all day long… if Bakura ever gave him the opportunity. The superior thief was… Well, he didn't like his imagination getting further than he did - which made him a *very* exciting lover. Malik gently stroked Bakura's cheek with the backs of his fingers, leaning forward as he did so. Slipping one hand onto Bakura's chest, he purred into his ear, "How about we go somewhere more… private?"  
Bakura smirked and kissed Malik again. When he was satisfied - for now, at least - he dragged Malik over to the window. "I swear to Ra, if you get caught again and I have to deal with this -" Bakura gestured downwards. "-myself, you'll get no fun for a week!"  
Malik seriously doubted Bakura could last that long - but then again, why bother finding out?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well people, did you like it? If so (or even if not) hit the lil purple button down there and tell me! Next chapter we get to see what Yami and Yugi were doing while all this was happening - notice how they weren't mentioned? Will be angsty and fluffy, and I might even throw in a lime if I feel it appropriate!  
And what about the Bakura x Malik bits then? Thankyou to Yuen for suggesting it, I particularly hope you enjoyed it!  
I actually enjoyed writing about them, I was gonna make their role somewhat minor, but... hey, you guys call it - do we want an almost totally Yugi\Yami story, or do we want lots of Bakura\Malik too? *gets very kinky idea* Hehe... that could be used later, if the right result comes in...  
Anyways, please review, and see you again next chapter! 


	5. What Yami and Yugi Did

Hello again, oh loyal readers! ^_^ Well, I've just been trawling through all my reviews, and here are my responses:  
  
@ everyone who wants more fluff: It's coming!  
  
@ everyone who wants longer chapters: I'm working on it! ^_^  
  
@ those who found the layout annoying: It was an experimental thing, and it didn't work. Meh, I'll just go back to the traditional style! ^_^  
  
@ everyone who asked: No, Bakura and Malik didn't make out in front of the Pharaoh ^_^ This chapter'll tell you what happened!  
  
@ the reviewer who shall remain anonymous: *beat* Argh! You actually suggested an idea I already thought of! I don't know if that's a good thing or not!  
  
@ The *Queen of Games*: ^_~ Authoress? Mebbe you wanna read my profile... argh, why does everyone call me authoress???  
  
@ Arkuera: More pairings? Well, I'll try -after all, I did make that offer back in chapter one! Basically, if I can get it to fit in, I'll include it! I've got my two main pairs though, so it might not be any major part - but we'll see anyways ^_^  
  
@ Teya: You know what? I've gotten over 280 reviews, and yours is the closest I've ever come to getting a flame! I don't know if it was intended to be or not, but that's how it came across. I've had criticisms, yeah, but they've suggested ways to improve it. Just saying "That one wasn't as good..." doesn't really help. *huggle* Love ya anyway though! *huggle to everyone*  
  
@ WingedWolf: Thankyou so much again for taking the time to read it! And I'm definately gonna try to add more detail, specially for you! ^_^ (Just wait for the limes and lemons *wink*)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As Jou crumpled to the floor, Yami leapt up from his throne, ready to fight Bakura personally if he had to. However, another sight that met his eyes soon changed his mind.  
  
When the guards had rushed, Yugi had fled to the opposite corner. He hated violence - it scared him, and he tried to keep away from it where he possibly could. He couldn't fight, so violence generally meant he was going to get badly hurt.  
  
When Jou dropped to the floor, Yugi couldn't tell what had happened - was he dead? Wounded? How much pain was he in? Despite Jou being his captor, Yugi couldn't help worrying about him, as he would anyone else - Yugi always tried to look out for other people, simply because no-one ever had for him. The sight of Jou falling, and the thought of what might have happened to him, utterly terrified Yugi, and he reacted based on that emotion. He slid down the wall and sat on the floor, knees up to his chin and his arms around his legs, whimpering. His eyes were wide with fear, and he began quaking, worried for everyone in the room, but especially for himself and Yami. Especially Yami.  
  
When Yami saw Yugi shaking, he felt all concern for everything else in the room disappear. He had to protect Yugi, at all costs. He hurried across the room, not caring who saw what he was doing, and knelt down beside Yugi. "Are you ok, little one?"  
  
Yugi looked up at Yami, his eyes growing even wider, and shook his head slightly. When Yami tried to take him by the arm to get him to move, he shrank away and shook his head, much more definitely this time. If he stayed in the corner they might not see him, and he wouldn't get hurt.  
  
Yami sighed and bit his lip, trying to decide what to do. Yugi would clearly rather be anywhere else right now, but he didn't want to move from that spot either, and Yami didn't want to force him. His dilemma was soon solved, however, as Bakura claimed his second victim. When Yugi saw the puddle of blood beginning to seep across the floor, he emitted a tiny yelp of horror - barely anything more than an emphasised whimper - and dived into Yami's arms, seeking protection. Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi, thanking any Gods that were listening, and gently picked him up, not sure how he'd react.  
  
Once Yugi saw the blood, his terror knew no bounds. He instinctively dived for the safest place he could find, and latched on tightly. It was only when Yami put his arms around Yugi that Yugi realised where he was, and not until much later that he realised what penalty his last action carried. Right then, though, all he cared about was that he was in the Pharaoh's arms, where he felt totally safe and protected, and that his arms were so tightly wrapped around the Pharaoh's chest that he could feel his heart beating. When he felt himself being lifted, he clung on even tighter and buried his head in the crook of the Pharaoh's neck, trying to totally shut out the events in the room around him.  
  
Unlike Yugi, Yami wasn't totally terrified. Yami could register everything that was happening, and a warm feeling grew inside him as events went on. He could feel Yugi's hot breaths, and could feel his heart pounding. He gave a small, loving smile, kissed Yugi comfortingly on the back of his neck, and began to head for the door.  
  
All this passed in twenty seconds, and in five more they were out of the room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Out in the hallway, Yami began to set Yugi down. "It's ok now, we're not in there any more," he whispered. In response, Yugi clung on tighter still, treasuring the feeling of security, and Yami could feel him shaking his little head furiously. Yami's heart genuinely went out to Yugi, but he couldn't risk letting anyone see them like this. "Look, Yugi…" he began, but tailed off as he felt the boy's breaths begin to come sharper and more ragged. Yami could feel Yugi's chest juddering, and suddenly felt a hot splash on his shoulder. The boy was crying.  
  
Yami felt a pang of both pity and guilt. "Oh, Yugi…" he whispered, planting another delicate butterfly-kiss on his neck. He suddenly realised Yugi could still hear what was going on in the throne room, and cursed himself for not realising it earlier.  
  
"Come on," he whispered, taking Yugi up into his arms again. "Let's get you somewhere quieter."  
  
Yami felt Yugi give a weak nod, and the tears began to flow more freely.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In the Pharaoh's bedchamber, two near-identical figures sat on the Pharaoh's plush bed, surrounded by scarlet silk drapes. The bed was surely the finest in the empire, as fitting for a Pharaoh, with the Pharaoh's Eye carved into the headboard as a symbol of status. Precious and semi-precious stones were set into the wood, and each stone had a gold-leaf border.  
  
Yugi was sat on Yami's lap, his head buried into the Pharaoh's regal chest and his arms wrapped loosely around the Pharaoh's torso, still sobbing quietly.  
  
"I'm so sorry Pharaoh," he whispered. "Please forgive me… I was just so… so…"  
  
As Yugi began remembering the details of what had just happened, he clung tightly to Yami again. Yami gave Yugi a little squeeze in return. "Shhh… it's okay, just take your time, calm down."  
  
Eventually Yugi's sobs began to subside, and he slipped off Yami's lap - much to the Pharaoh's silent disappointment - and sat next to him on the bed, both his hands in his lap and his head bowed. "I'm so sorry Pharaoh…" Yugi whispered, not daring to look at him. "I…"  
  
Yami placed an arm round Yugi's shoulders. "It's okay… you were scared. Don't worry." Yugi sniffled slightly and looked up at Yami, his eyes shining brightly. He didn't even need to say 'thankyou' - the gleam in his eyes showed his gratitude more than any words ever could. Yami felt his heart flutter as he looked down on the little angel, and suddenly found himself leaning toward him. Before he could stop himself, he planted a delicate kiss on Yugi's lips and pulled him close, holding the boy in a loving embrace.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yugi felt himself stiffen as Yami hugged him. Only slightly, so Yami didn't notice, but it was still enough to upset him a bit. He didn't *want* to be like that with Yami; he wanted to hug the Pharaoh back and kiss him, to feel that same warm, secure feeling he'd had earlier, to feel the Pharaoh's lean but muscular body under his fingers. He *wanted* to respond… but he was scared.  
  
'What if he's only using me?' Yugi wondered, worried. 'I'm a slave, I can't argue… so he could do what he liked…' Yugi felt this thought crushing him. 'And what if he thinks I owe him because he comforted me and got me out of the room? What if that *is* the reason he got me out of the room? What if he just wants to use me… to abuse me…' Yugi gulped slightly. '…to rape me?'  
  
Yugi shivered inwardly at this thought. It seemed so obvious now; there was no way a Pharaoh would ever love a slave. That thing with the grapes… that was just to lull his trust…  
  
Yugi felt himself start shaking.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yami pulled away as he noticed Yugi didn't respond. He looked into the boy's eyes with concern in his own. "What's wrong? I haven't… upset you, have I? Oh Yugi, I'm so sorry! It's just that, what with the grapes… and the smiles this morning… I thought…" Yami trailed off as he felt a sickening crush of defeat settle upon him.  
  
Yugi suddenly felt his brain going into a hyperactive state. Did Yami really care after all? Or was he just lying - an amazing actor? Could a Pharaoh really fall for a slave? No, fairy tales don't ever come true… but with love, anything is poss… No, don't think like that! Don't! It's not true! Look him in the eye; you'll see it's not true!  
  
Yugi had to know… but he was scared of what the answer might be. Even more scared than he was in the throne room. Before he could stop himself, he blurted out "Pharaohcouldyoupleaselookatmeforonesecond?"  
  
Yami looked up from his silent sobbing, turning to Yugi surprised. Surely no slave would *dare* do that without good reason?  
  
Yugi quickly looked at Yami, holding eye contact for as long as he needed. When he saw the tears, and the pain and hope in Yami's eyes, and the little light that he'd seen the first time they met… "…and underneath you saw the delicate, playful, longing eyes that were the true Pharaoh…" Yugi remembered. Yes, those longing eyes were back… but were they his?  
  
Yugi took a deep, shuddery breath. He was shaking again, but this time it was in anticipation, and from nervousness. "Pharaoh… is it true?"  
  
Yami blinked. He'd seen that same spark in Yugi's eyes as when they first met, and now there was more besides - fear… desire… hope… Yami looked at these, and made his decision. "Yes, Yugi… it… I…" Yami couldn't bring himself to say it, however much he wanted to, but it didn't matter. Yugi saw it in his eyes, and that was where the truth lay.  
  
"Oh, PHARAOH!" Yugi cried in delight, diving into his arms. "I love you too Pharaoh! I love you with all my heart! I love you!"  
  
Yugi clung onto Yami for all he was worth, never wanting this moment to end. Yami slipped his arms around Yugi, and pulled him in as tight as he could, as if he could somehow squeeze the love from the little one and keep it bottled up for all eternity. Yugi buried his head into Yami's chest again, his little body jolting as he sobbed - but this time it was for love that he sobbed. He sobbed because he was happy; because his love WAS returned; that fairy tales sometimes could come true after all. Yami smiled and rested his head on Yugi's, enjoying the smell of his hair, and loving the feeling of Yugi's body against his.  
  
Yugi lifted his head up and looked at the Pharaoh, a huge smile on his face even as the tears began to flow. His voice came out as almost nothing more than a whisper. "…really true, Pharaoh?"  
  
Yami lowered his head to Yugi's, until they were at eye level, his lips a mere breath away from Yugi's, so that they could feel eachother's warmth and radiance. Yami felt the tension between their lips growing, desperately longing to feel eachother again, to crush eachother until their lips turned white, to join and never part, if the Gods willed it. "My little angel," Yami whispered in reply, before making the first move, so that he and Yugi could share their first real kiss.  
  
Yugi tipped his head slightly so that his and Yami's lips could meet, and Yami pressed down onto him, kissing gently at first, little pecks that allowed them to explore the texture of eachother, Yami's lips like cotton against Yugi's, Yugi whose lips were so soft that they made the most delicate silk in the palace feel coarse. The two kissed for a while, little puppy-love kisses that built up a charge between the two boys, and soon the charge became magnetic, pulling Yami in harder. Yami began to press his lips more strongly against Yugi's, revelling in the sweet feeling as Yugi sighed and moaned his pleasure as he pressed back, slipping one hand up behind Yami's head and running his fingers through the Pharaoh's luscious hair. His other hand strayed down to the Pharaoh's leg, gently caressing his thigh as they kissed, shuddering in joyous delight as the Pharaoh's tongue played against his lips, seeking a way in. Yugi held off for as long as he could, desperately wanting to let Yami in but at the same time wanting to keep as they were, to keep their youthful innocence about them.  
  
Yami slowly leaned Yugi back, kissing more firmly as Yugi sunk into the royal bed. Yami shifted one of his legs round so that he was straddling Yugi, slipping one hand under Yugi's shoulders to pull him up to meet him. Yugi felt the Pharaoh gently start rubbing against his crotch with his own, and he opened his mouth to gasp in exhilaration, giving Yami the entrance that he was searching for. Yami gave Yugi a long, crushing kiss, slipping his tongue into Yugi's delicate little cavern as he did so, delighting that he should finally get a chance to explore his little angel, to taste his sweet saliva and wrestle with him so intimately. Yugi put up a little resistance with his tongue, fighting for supremacy for a moment, before succumbing to the inevitable domination and allowing Yami to lead, using his tongue to caress Yami's instead of fighting it, making beautiful little tingles run through him from head to toe. Yugi arched his back so that more of him could come into contact with Yami, who gladly pulled Yugi up, Yami still grinding against Yugi as they went. Yami gradually slipped into a steady rhythm, grinding long, strong and slow so that both he and Yugi could enjoy full pleasure from his motions, causing Yugi to give out little gasps of raw, delicious, pure excitement and passion around Yami's mouth. Yugi clung onto Yami with both arms now, pulling himself up so that he might feel all of Yami's body, so that their sweat-soaked torsos could drive against eachother, that they could feel eachother's breaths and hearts racing. Yugi began to move with Yami, grinding back and fighting Yami for supremacy in his mouth again, their tongues entwining more viciously, like a pit of snakes tumbling for the one spot in the sun.  
  
Suddenly, the two boys were interrupted by a shout from the bottom of the stairs. "Pharaoh Yamises! Are you here?"  
  
Yugi jumped violently, startled out of the world where only he and Yami existed, and he heard Yami cursing under his breath. "They think that tombrobber kidnapped me… I'll have to tell them I'm here, otherwise they'll come in and find us." Yami looked down at Yugi, the disappointment etched over his little angel's face. Yami gave a sexy grin. "We'll have to finish another time…" he whispered, nuzzling Yugi's neck before climbing off.  
  
Yugi sat up with a smile on his face, the prospect of being able to do those… *wonderful* acts again filling him with utter joy. At any rate - the Pharaoh loved him! His fairy-tale dream had come true! How could he be unhappy when all he could ever ask had happened? Yugi scampered over to Yami, who had just finished yelling down the stairs, and wrapped his arms around his waist, his love almost child-like. He rested his head against Yami's shoulder, and whispered to him. "Pharaoh… I need to say something…"  
  
Yami smiled and turned to face Yugi. "Please… not Pharaoh. I can't stand that. Just Yami will do."  
  
A big grin spread across Yugi's face - no-one else was allowed to call the Pharaoh… no, *Yami* by his first name! - and he nodded. To Yami, he looked like the happiest being on the planet right now - surely even those who passed Osiris's test for the afterlife surely couldn't match this delicate little jewel of the Nile. Yugi opened his mouth to speak again, but was cut off by the sound of footsteps on the stairs. He looked up at Yami with panic in his eyes, and Yami nodded. "Just go that way instead - you'll find your way back to the kitchen easily enough."  
  
Yugi grabbed Yami round the waist one more time, pulling him close so they could enjoy that last hug, ready to risk everything just for this one extra memory. He gave Yami a last kiss, before scurrying off down the corridor, hoping no-one noticed him. Yami smiled as he felt the warmth left on his lips by Yugi's, enjoying the feeling spreading through his soul. With a deep sigh, longing for more of his angel, he prepared himself to speak with the guard.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So what's the thoughts on this then? *mishchevious grin at making readers think a lime was coming* I liked it anyways ^_^ Hands up who can't wait for the real limes and lemons to start? I know I sure as hell can't!  
  
Now, I know that some of the stuff I've included so far probably isn't entirely accurate as far as Ancient Egypt goes... but hey, I'm an author! Creative licence!  
  
Oh, and never guess what? Now that I'm learning japanese, I'm finding it really hard to write these stories without including japanese words! Soooo... does anyone really object if I start using them? I know they wouldn't have even heard of Japan in ancient egypt... but use your imaginations people! Either ways, lemme know your thought on that!  
  
Thanks for reading, please review! With lots of cherries? Gold star for everyone who reviews! ^_^ 


	6. Scheming in the Night

Hey again everyone! I apologise for the massive delay in updating and what-not, but I've been quite spectacularly ill lately... and having finally been for a blood test, it turns out I have Glandular Fever! (Yes, DAU, it is official now, and don't EVER apologise for being mean again!) This means it's quite hard to write - specially when you run a fever and can't even see what you're writing - but it also means I've got little else to do for 5-6 weeks now!  
  
Not that it's taken away my desire to be evil, of course. Check out this anonymous review I got...  
  
Dude! (0_0) Your a guy? OMG! I THOUGHT YOU WERE A GIRL/WOMEN OMG! *says that 100 times in Jap., Chinese, Spainish, and American* OMG! (0_0) AND YOU LIKE GUYS AND GIRLS? EW! SO YOUR A FAGOT THAT SUCKS ON WOMEN'S TITS? OMG! YOU ARE ONE SICK GUY! AND YOUR SCREWING A 11 YEAR OLD THAT IS SO WRONG! YOU FREAK! AND HES YOUR BOYFRIEND? MY RA! PLEASE HELP THIS THING THAT ISN'T HUMAN. PLEASE! ANYWAYZ I STILL LIKE YOUR STORIES. *sigh* PLEASE ANSWERE MY QUSETIONS. -ah!  
  
Ok, I have to ask two things: Firstly, who the hell taught you English? (And yes, it is English, not American) You thought I was "A women"? And secondly, was that little rant supposed to do anything other than make me nearly piss myself laughing?  
  
I'll gladly "answere" your "qusetions" - in fact, I'll respond to the whole thing! ('Cause I'm nice like that ^_^) Yes, I do like guys and girls, it's not as unusual as you seem to think, and it is what enables me to write these stories which you say you like. Oh, and I have a "qusetion" about that - how can you like stories with what is going to be hardcore (pardon the pun) boy x boy action, but be so against the real thing? Anyways, yes I am a "fagot that sucks on women's tits", as you put it - or I would be if I'd ever gone that far with a woman anyway. What's so sick about that? I personally think it's sick that you feel you have any right to judge me when you know absolutely sod-all about me, what I believe in, what I live for or anything of the like!  
  
And where in blue... *hell* did you get the idea I'm screwing an 11yr old? Or that he's my boyfriend? If you mean Hyfen, I think you SERIOUSLY need to re-read that part of my profile. He is a voice in my head. Got it? A voice. It is incredibly difficult to screw a voice in your head. I don't know about anyone else, but I feel that claim amounts to libel.  
  
Now for the next bit: "Please help this thing that isn't human." If you actually spoke real English, you'd realise that you'd just called yourself inhuman. Saves me the job I suppose.  
  
To be quite frank, I don't care if you still like my stories if you're gonna use review space to attack me. I have an email address for a reason, and it means I won't publicly humiliate you... probably. Feel free to keep reading, by all means. I just ask that in future, please keep your hypocritical, narrow-minded, inconsiderate views on me to yourself. This may come as a surprise, but I've heard it all before.  
  
Phew... now that I'm done there (and believe me, I was being nice!), on with the *real* reviews!  
  
In response to whether or not to use japanese words: I've decided not to in this fic, but I am now running another fic alongside this one (more details at the end) where I can use them and thus get it out of my system! ^_^  
  
To everyone who said they can't wait for the lemons and limes: Thankyou so much! If ya's hadn't likd the little bits... I'd not have been able to bring myself to try the real stuff! Thankyou for the encouragement! *huggle for all*  
  
To serendipity: Yeah, that was the point ^_^ Yami couldn't give a rat's arse for Jou or Bakura when Yugi's in his arms ^_~  
  
To Anime-Crazi: Thankyou for smacking Jou, there's absolutely nowt wrong with scrawny British guys!  
  
To Cyberkat: There ya go, you got your wish!  
  
Now on with the fic!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bakura and Malik lay next to eachother in Bakura's bed, wearing nothing more than Bakura's blanket. Malik was cuddled right up against his superior, his torso against Bakura's side, one arm around his shoulders and the other draped lazily across his chest, creating a semi-embrace, while Bakura had one arm under and around Malik, the other resting above his own head. With a contented sigh, Malik snuggled his head against Bakura's chest, feeling the warm ebb of sleep creeping over him. Bakura loved moments like these - he loved the feel of Malik's hair caressing him, the feel of Malik's soft skin against his own, sand on ivory, and the sound of Malik's gentle breathing. Most of all, he loved the way the whole thing felt so right. Tonight, however, he had to do what he most hated - he had to interrupt it.  
  
"Malik," Bakura whispered. "Did you see what the Pharaoh did today?"  
  
Malik sleepily shook his head against Bakura's chest. "…w's too b'sy watching 'ou…" he sleepily whispered in reply. When Bakura didn't continue like Malik expected, he opened one eye, and was met by a rather amused look on Bakura's face. Malik eased himself up onto one elbow to protest his innocence. "It was in an entirely professional sense!"  
  
Bakura chuckled before continuing his tale. "When I was facing those guards, that slave fled to the corner furthest from me." Bakura smirked slightly. "He was terrified of me. And the Pharaoh, instead of fighting me or guiding his 'troops', ran to the slave's aid. A slave!" Bakura exclaimed.  
  
Malik blinked sleepily, not quite catching on. "Maybe he takes care of his slaves… some Pharaohs have been known to."  
  
Bakura, who had shifted to a sitting position once Malik had propped himself up, bowed his head and sighed. "Malik Ishtar… think back to the first time I rescued you."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They had been in the marketplace. Bakura had spotted Malik and his intentions with ease, and was amazed that the guards hadn't arrested him yet. He was so on edge and shifty. Of course, that hadn't been what had originally caught Bakura's eyes. There were many blatant thieves in the city of Thebes, and Bakura had long learnt to ignore them. If he hadn't, he'd have killed himself laughing several times over. No, what had attracted him was the fact that the boy was absolutely gorgeous. Delectable, in fact. His loose white sleeveless shirt hung on his frame like a finger beckoning Bakura, and his tight purple trousers left *very* little to the imagination. Coupled with the evident naivety of the boy - a naivety Bakura longed to exploit - the boy was a walking vial of sexual attraction. Bakura had decided then to follow him, abandoning his usual business.  
  
Sure enough, the boy was caught on his first attempt. He'd tried to swipe a ruby necklace, and had made a very bad job of it. The stall's owner had called the guards, who had appeared almost instantly - perhaps they had been following him after all - and the boy had found himself in the grip of two of the biggest men in town.  
  
The fracas was over in the time it took Bakura to throw two of his rocks. One in each hand. At the same time.  
  
Gripping the boy by the wrist, Bakura dragged him out of the market and down into his secret hidey-hole. "Th… thankyou" the boy had stuttered. He kept his gaze fixed on Bakura, looking him up and down and up again, unconsciously licking his lips as he did so.  
  
'So we like what we see, do we?' Bakura thought with a mental smirk. He couldn't blame the boy, to be fair - lots of people in Egypt had pretty much the same reaction. He clicked his fingers, grabbing the boy's attention. "What's your name, boy?" When Malik had responded, Bakura slipped an arm around him. "So… Malik, what is my payment for your rescue?" he purred, gently caressing Malik's leg. Bakura's voice and actions were practically dripping sex, and Malik was all too happy to pay up.  
  
Afterwards, Bakura had offered to teach Malik all he knew.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Malik nodded. He remembered it all too well. He let himself drift in the delicious memories a moment longer before returning to the current issue of debate. "So what does that have to do with the Pharaoh?"  
  
Bakura considered his words carefully. "You weren't the first thief I felt attracted to who's been captured… But you were the first I rescued. I didn't know it at the time, but there was more than a physical attraction there - something that made me willing to risk a lot just to rescue a stranger." He dropped down onto one elbow, facing Malik. "It would take a lot for a Pharaoh to abandon his troops just for a slave, regardless of how well he takes care of them."  
  
Malik's eyes opened wide. "You don't think…?"  
  
Bakura nodded. "I saw the look on his face when that slave dived into his arms. I saw him kiss the slave."  
  
Malik's mouth hung open in a silent gasp, a look of utter disbelief written across his face. Slowly, though, the gasp became a sly, almost malicious grin, and his eyes took on a wicked sparkle. "Oh, but that is too perfect."  
  
Bakura raised an eyebrow enquiringly, waiting for Malik to go on. "Don't you see? If a slave disappears from the palace, no-one will care… in fact, most of them probably wouldn't notice. Even if they did, they could just replace the missing slave easily enough. That is…" Malik's grin briefly verged on dangerous. "…unless the slave means something special to them."  
  
Bakura laid down on his back, staring at the ceiling. This sometimes helped him think. "Go on," he said, chewing on his bottom lip.  
  
"So… just supposing the Pharaoh's favourite slave disappeared? Who, aside from the Pharaoh, would care? And if a ransom note were to be found… well, the Pharaoh could hardly send the army out searching for a solitary slave. It'd look a little odd if he spent all that effort on a single, measly, worthless slave, don't you think? So, if the Pharaoh were to want to see his slave again - and, assuming you're right, he will - he'd have no choice but to pay the ransom, whatever it may be."  
  
Bakura continued staring at the ceiling a while longer. "You know…" he mused. "That could be the single most daring plan in history." He sat up again, his eyes sparkling wildly. "We could demand anything! The riches of the Nile could be ours!"  
  
Bakura suddenly grabbed Malik and rolled over, so that Malik was laid on top of him. He felt shivers of delight run up him as Malik's bare skin pressed against his. "I knew I took you as my apprentice for a reason," he said with a sexy smile playing across his lips.  
  
Malik leaned down, feeling Bakura's chest rising and falling against his own, his hair creating a veil over the two boys' faces. "I thought it was because you love me," he said with a smile of his own.  
  
Bakura gave Malik the satisfaction of smirking. He lifted his head up to meet Malik's slipping both arms around his lover as he did so. "Smarty," he whispered, before closing the distance with a kiss.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, firstly I apologise for the shortness of that chapter folks, but it can't be helped. If I took out the irrelevant stuff, it'd only be half that length! Hey, it was to show their plan, that's all, how the hell do I get 2000 words out of that???  
  
Anyways, like I said at the top, I have another fic running alongside this one. The main pair is Seto\Jou (since I doubt I'm gonna fit them into this one), it's gonna be angsty and feature character death, but there'll also be plenty of fluff and lots of songfic chapters, which I - apparently - have a talent for writing. It also features Yami\Yugi and Ryou\Malik... at the beginning. Either ways, it's called One Last Breath, just click on my name at the top of the page and go check it out! (If you wanna, I can't exactly make ya...)  
  
Whether you do that or not, please review this chappie anyways? I know there wasn't much fluff, but just wait for what it builds up to!  
  
Ja mata ne, take care all! 


	7. Twenty Lashes

Wow! 12 reviews last chapter, and I aim for five... Domo arigatou minna! ^_^ *runs round hugging everyone who doesn't look like they'll hit him for it* And a special thankyou to those of you who supported my assault on the flamer - who, I notice, hasn't bothered to make another appearance.  
Well, thanks to everyone who gave me pixie sticks and what-not, and all those who wished me 'get well soon', this chapter's dedicated to all you guys!  
  
*re-reads chapter*  
  
Or maybe not, since you guys are probably gonna hate this one... I'm gonna get hate mail for the affair thing in 'One Last Breath'... and then there's this chapter... I'm gonna go into hiding...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Two nights had passed since Bakura and Malik had first come up with their plan. Two nights of scheming, plotting, spying, planning and discussing.  
  
And now the moment was almost upon them. Having avoided all the guards - the slave quarters weren't heavily protected, after all - they crept along the corridor to Yugi's room. Both boys were almost salivating at the thought of what awaited them and what it meant to them. That one measly little slave was going to make them as rich as the Pharaoh himself! All they had to do was slip the ransom note - which currently resided in Bakura's pocket - under the Pharaoh's door, once they had the slave, and then wait for the gold to start pouring in. Bakura allowed himself a small smirk as they advanced through the dim light.  
  
They both came to a sudden stop outside a particular door simultaneously and nodded to eachother. They had both separately spied on the palace, and had both seen Yugi being led to this room - 17th on the left. There was no question of error. Malik reached for the dead-bolt and silently eased it back, allowing Bakura to stealthily open the door and creep in.  
  
Bakura's bellow of rage was only prevented by Malik clamping a hand over his mouth and dragging him out of the room. He somehow guessed they were going to go on a random vengeance spree tonight.  
  
Yugi wasn't there.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A small, spiky-headed shape hurried across the courtyard gleefully. "Won't the Pharaoh be surprised to see me!" the shape chuckled. "I do hope he isn't asleep already, that'd ruin half the fun." The slave mentally paused for thought, still continuing on his path. "On the other hand…"  
  
Yugi began remembering what the other slave had said. She'd been Yami's favourite concubine, until fresh young blood had been brought in. Yugi had been fortunate enough to catch her in a good mood, while she'd been reminiscing, so he hadn't had to press too hard for any information.  
  
"Oh yes," she'd chuckled. "Those were fun days. I remember his sensitive spot always used to be…"  
  
Yugi had raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Really?" He'd somehow expected it to be somewhere a little more… intimate.  
  
The slave - Beketaten - had giggled slightly. "Oh yes, I'd always thought it'd be somewhere lower too, but that's the Pharaoh for you."  
  
Yugi had stopped scrubbing plates momentarily to think. "So what else did he like?"  
  
Beketaten gave Yugi a knowing look. "Fancy being a concubine yourself eh? Gotta admit, they usually take girls - young ones at that - for the training, but if you can do the job…"  
  
Yugi blushed slightly at this, and Beketaten took that as an answer. "Well, he likes lots of contact - touching, caressing and so forth. Oh, and he also likes it when grapes are involved." Yugi allowed himself a small smile as he remembered the incident ten days ago.  
  
Yugi had been about to press for more, but Jou had rounded the corner. Yugi had instead given Beketaten a smile and a quick nod in gratitude before returning to the dirty dishes.  
  
Now, armed with this new information, Yugi continued on across the courtyard to Yami's room, his stomach churning with a mixture of anticipation, excitement and fear. He knew he was supposed to be punished if caught, but he thought Yami could just tell the guards to forget about it. Of course, if he went to the wrong room, things could get a lot worse. To Yugi, though, the risk was well worth the potential reward, which was why he was crossing the courtyard now, unaware of his lucky escape from Bakura's clutches.  
  
However, a shout from the guard on watch duty stopped Yugi in his tracks. "Halt thief!"  
  
Yugi turned to face in the general direction the shout had come from. "N-No, I'm not a th-thief, I'm a s-slave!"  
  
"Name?"  
  
"Y-Yugi Mothankh." [1]  
  
"Well, Y-Yugi," came a mocking sneer from behind. "I think you're in deep trouble."  
  
With that, he was forced to his knees, his hands bound behind his back, and he was led away.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next morning, a rather riled Hiroto and Jou - whose guards had reportedly failed to capture Bakura and his accomplice AGAIN - dragged Yugi off to see the Pharaoh, where his punishment would be decreed.  
  
This time, Yugi was led past the throne room to a much smaller room, approximately twelve cubits by ten cubits [2], with a large table covered in piles of papyrus at one end. Past the piles, Yugi could just make out the red tips of Yami's hair.  
  
Hiroto stepped forward. "Mighty Pharaoh Yamises!"  
  
The hair wobbled as if Yami were shaking his head in exasperation. "I do this for one week four times a year, and you choose now to disturb me?"  
  
"I apologise, oh mighty Pharaoh, but we have a slave who needs punishing."  
  
Yami sighed and stood up. When he caught sight of Yugi's hair, he felt his heart sink into his stomach. "… what is his crime?"  
  
"He was out of his quarters during hours that he was appointed to remain there. How many lashes, oh mighty Pharaoh?"  
  
Yami suddenly hated his law. The usual punishment was fifty lashes of the whip, but he doubted Yugi could handle that many. He wished he could just let it drop, but…  
  
"… where was he?"  
"In the courtyard."  
"Did he have any stolen goods on him?"  
"No, oh might Pharaoh."  
"Is this his first offence?"  
"Yes, Pharaoh."  
Yugi felt his heart jump. Surely, for all that, he'd be let off?  
"… twenty lashes."  
  
All three stared at Yami in amazement.  
'What on earth?'  
'Only twenty?'  
'… he's really punishing me? For loving him and wanting to see him?'  
  
Yami fixed Jou and Hiroto with a steely gaze, as if to confirm the debate was finished, and - against his will - he accidentally let Yugi catch his eye. When Yami saw the hurt, and betrayal, and confusion in Yugi's eyes, he felt his soul rip in half. He didn't want to punish Yugi, but he'd be in more trouble if Yami didn't. "Take him away now," Yami stated, his voice choked, before returning to his makeshift desk.  
  
Hiroto and Jou bowed, and led Yugi back to the prison.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
CRACK  
  
Yugi cried out in pain as the whip struck for the twelfth time. He could already feel the blood seeping from his cuts, the burning red wounds that would scar him for life.  
  
CRACK  
  
Even worse, every blow was a reminder that Yami had ordered this. Every time the searing pain ripped through him, he felt his heart tear a little further.  
  
CRACK  
  
How could Yami order this? Didn't he love him? Why hadn't Yami protected him?  
  
CRACK  
  
Each blow felt like a betrayal.  
  
CRACK  
  
Yami's betrayal.  
  
CRACK  
  
Yugi felt his heart wrenching again and again, each crack of the whip tearing him in two, the torturer's laughter burning his soul. Yugi felt tears welling up - not because of the pain, or the humiliation, but because of what Yami had done.  
'Why Yami? Why?'  
  
CRACK  
  
'I won't cry… I won't… I won't cry for him…'  
  
CRACK  
  
"Last one now slave. Are you ready?"  
  
Yugi knew this would be the worst. He took a deep breath, swallowed and nodded.  
  
CRACK!  
  
Yugi nearly collapsed under the blow, and he gasped for breath, relieved that it was finally over. He didn't get to rest long, however, as the torturer pulled him roughly to his feet. He called one of the other slaves over. "Madhi! Take this boy to the apothecary!" With that, Yugi was gently led away to have his wounds attended to.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
That night Yugi slept on his front, preferring that to lying on the dressing the apothecary had applied. Yugi felt a silent tear roll down over his nose and drip onto the sack he called a bed. Now that he was on his own, he could think properly. Not only that, but he could cry in peace.  
  
"… why?" he whispered to the night. "Why did you punish me? You know I love you, that's why I wanted to see you. I know you've never said you love me, but… I can feel it."  
  
Yugi shuffled slightly, trying to get more comfortable. There was no malice or anger in his voice - only hurt. "You're the Pharaoh… if you'd said to forget it, they'd have had no choice. Why did you make them do that to me? Why?"  
  
Yugi stood and walked across to the tiny window. Kneeling in the moonlight, he assumed a praying position.  
  
"Ma'at… Hathor… I don't know if you're listening right now… but I'm really lost and confused, and I need your guidance. The one I love hurt me today, and I want to understand why. I'm sure he loves me too, so I really don't get it. Please, let me understand why Yami did this deed tonight."  
  
His praying done, Yugi returned to bed and, curled in a ball, he cried himself to sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
[1] Pronunciation: 'Mot' is as in 'Motou', and the 'h' is silent. 'Ankh' is pronounced as in the Egyptian symbol.  
  
[2] 18ft x 15ft - and I know cubits are Hebrew, but it's the only measurement I know that was in use in those days!  
  
Ma'at = goddess of law, order, truth and justice.  
  
Hathor = goddess of joy, motherhood and love.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Now, I know what you're thinking... and I'm REALLY SORRY I DID THAT TO YUGI! *sobs and huggle Yugi till he feels better*  
Yugi: ^_^  
  
Now, to make it up to you, I have a reeeeeeeally kawaii Yugi\Yami pic on my profile now, so ya's can all go there and grab a copy! ^_^ Oh, by the way, I paid for that support services thing, so now if you put me on author alerts you'll get an email about every update and story I publish, instead of having to check in every however often you do!  
And, all going to plan, I have a lime due in chapter 10! ^_^ (Yes, I have got that far ahead planned out) I plan to update every saturday now, but don't hold me to that!  
Ok, that's all done, please review and DON'T HURT ME! 


	8. Why, Yami?

So here I am again everyone! And I'm set on clearing Yami's name!  
*checks reviews* WHOA! 7 chapters and 92 reviews??? *hands out gold stars and pixie sticks to everyone who reviewed except the flamer* Thankyou all so much! ^_^ You're all wonderful!  
Flamer gets special treatment... *gives flamer big slobbery kiss* Muahaha!  
  
To 'person': They might well have another go... and Yami ain't so bad!  
To 'Ruth': *big smile* Thanks for the support - and that goes to everyone else who's on my side about that flamer! Thanks for the kind words, hope you read more!  
To Neo-QueenRini1: Yami ain't so bad...  
To k3n5h1nXt5uZuk1: Yami ain't mean...  
To Cyberkat: Fave author list? Wow, thanks! *huggle* All 25 of you who got me on their faves list rule!  
To 'tyrell': Here it is  
To Demon Wolf: Yes, you have to wait till saturday... like now ^_^  
To 'Yuki KIKI': *blush* Me kawaii? *hides* Thanks for the emphasis on 'author' anyways, and if you make an official request (by email or whatever) I could well write a fic (possibly a one-shot) with a B\M lemon\lime. Like my profile sez, all requests are considered!  
To Anime-Crazi: I'm so glad you're enthusiastic, but please let go... it makes it so much easier to make it better...  
To Shadow: Hey again ^_^ You leave Yami alone, he's still gotta explain himself! And so glad you put me on author alerts ^_^ Follow the example people!  
To Dami: Aluminium pygmies? *blink* Sounds evil... don't worry, I intended to make it all better anyway ^_^  
To Youko Demon and speed2: Here it is ^_^  
To smarty1: I did it coz it's an integral part of the story... you'll see later (and this chapter!) And I apologise deeply to everyone for putting Yugi through that!  
To Emriko: I agree entirely!  
To ObiWanGirl: You love angsty romance? Oh, this chapter is so dedicated to you! Hopefully you'll love it!  
  
Ain't it weird how the evillest chapter to date gets the most reviews to date? *shrug* Anyways, on with the show!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yami sat at his makeshift desk, still working through the mounds of papyrus. Four days of his self-designated week had passed, and if anything the mound seemed to have grown higher. Yami mentally cursed Khnum for creating bureaucracy and, as if in an act of retribution, one of the mounds fell from the desk. With a heavy sigh, the Pharaoh bent down and began picking the papers.  
  
While trying to arrange the papers into some sort of order, he heard the door to the room creak open. He looked up to see who it was, the world upside-down from his position.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yugi paused before he walked in, broom in hand. It had been three days since the whipping and, though the wounds barely hurt any more, his heart hadn't healed in the slightest. If anything, the wound had opened wider. He still couldn't understand why Yami had punished him, and the longer he took to find an answer, the less likely it seemed that he ever would. With a deep sigh, Yugi walked in, his head bowed so he wouldn't have to look at the Pharaoh.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As soon as Yugi came in, Yami felt an instant and dramatic change in the atmosphere in the room. The tension was unreal, created from a mixture of fear, awkwardness, hurt, doubt and regret. Yami thought back to the last few times they'd been alone together - the bedroom, the throne room with the grapes - and the direct contrast of moods distressed him greatly. Seeing that Yugi kept his head bowed, Yami tried to leave him be and just get on with the paperwork.  
  
After a few minutes - each seeming like an eternity in itself - had passed, Yami couldn't take the bad atmosphere any longer. Standing up, he walked across the room until he came to a stop beside his love.  
"Yugi?"  
  
Yugi sweeping, but didn't look at Yami, instead shuffling away slightly. "Yes, oh mighty Pharaoh?"  
  
These words stung Yami like a locust bite, and he even flinched slightly. "Please… I told you, when the two of us, you can call me Yami."  
  
This time it was Yugi's turn to flinch as the memories came rushing back, and his face contorted slightly as if - for half a second - he'd been about to cry. "Yes Pharaoh."  
  
Yami's eyes softened in sadness. "Yugi, what's wrong? You were never this cold, not even when you were thrown to the floor in front of me."  
  
'That's because I loved you then' Yugi thought. Out loud, he simply asked "Why, Yami?"  
  
Yami understood immediately what Yugi meant. Why had he been punished? Why didn't Yami let him off the hook? Sighing, he answered, "To protect you, Yugi." Sensing Yugi's confusion, he continued his explanation, walking off to gaze out the window as he did so. "We cannot let anyone find out about us, Yugi. Not your friends, not mine -" Yami mentally snorted at this - what real friends did he have to not tell? "- not anyone. We have to pretend you're just another slave."  
  
Yugi quietly interrupted. "Are you ashamed, Yami? Because I'm a slave?"  
  
Yami spun round to face Yugi, but he was still staring at the floor. "No Yugi! A thousand times no! But…" Yami's face darkened slightly. "A relationship between a Pharaoh and a slave would be deeply frowned upon - ours even more so, because of who we are. Should anyone find out, word would soon get to Set at some point, and…" Yami paused at this point, not wanting to state the harsh reality - dreading it, in fact. "… he'd do everything in his power to stop us. The easiest way to do it would be to remove one of us… and people would notice if a Pharaoh suddenly disappeared. A slave, on the other hand…" Yami trailed off. "Anubis forbid it, but he could easily have you killed. No-one would notice, save me. And it would kill me if that happened."  
  
Yugi nodded slightly, the full meaning of these words slowly sinking in.  
  
"That's why I had to have you whipped, Yugi. If I let you go, you'd be the only slave known to get away with breaking the rules. Even reducing the sentence was a huge risk. If I'd let you off the hook, it'd raise suspicions instantly, and Set would have us watched. As soon as we did anything…"  
  
Yugi nodded again and raised his head slightly. "But Yami… it hurt so much… not just the actual whipping, but everything. They laughed at me… they taunted me… they made me so scared… and everything reminded me that you'd ordered it. It felt like it was you doing it… and it hurt so much. It tore me up inside… it…"  
  
Yami heard Yugi choke back a sob, and saw tears shining on Yugi's ivory cheeks. Yami walked back to Yugi and slipped his arms round him, whispering comfortingly. He felt Yugi rest his head and hand's against his chest, leaving the broom to clatter to the floor, and Yami gave Yugi a gentle kiss where his neck met his shoulder. "I know it hurt, little one," he whispered. "As soon as I saw you, I nearly screamed at the thought of having to punish you. Watching you being led away was the hardest thing I've ever done." Yami felt his voice beginning to crack, and he fell silent while he regained his composure. "It hurt me too Yugi… thinking about what you were going through. But I never realised it was that bad." He gave Yugi another kiss. "I wish it wasn't like this… that we could celebrate our love freely… but we can't, and will have to fight through it."  
  
Yugi looked up, his teary violet eyes locking on Yami's. He stared a while, as if probing, trying to find an ounce of anything that would contradict what Yami had said. He saw nothing that he could argue with - only truth and pain - and, satisfied, he returned his head to Yami's chest and slipped his arms round the Pharaoh, finally able to bring himself to return his love's embrace.  
  
Yami felt Yugi start sobbing again, the tears falling down Yami's chest, and simply stood and hugged him, stroking the back of his head comfortingly.  
  
"I love you Yami," Yugi whispered.  
  
Yami didn't reply, but simply held Yugi tighter, letting his actions speak for him. They remained like that for a while, Yugi sniffling and Yami comforting him, letting the bond they had redevelop, before Yami sighed. "Oh Yugi, how can I ever show you how sorry I am?"  
  
Yugi pulled out of the hug, leaving his hands on Yami's hips. The emptiness Yami felt when Yugi wasn't in his arms was almost unimaginable, like a part of his ka [1] had been ripped away. Yugi smiled up at Yami. "You already have. I love you more than ever, and nothing can show me more than that."  
  
Yami smiled back at Yugi, feeling his heart swell at Yugi's simple words, before leaning down and giving Yugi a gentle kiss, feeling the air spark around them as their lips met, the sparks pulsing through Yami's body, delicate waves of raw ecstasy. He pulled back enough that they could talk, but so he could still feel Yugi's breaths swimming deliciously around his neck, could still feel the energy created between them. Closing his eyes, he let his mind wander briefly before snapping back to reality. Grinning, he asked Yugi, "How about a little treat? To celebrate us?"  
  
Yugi raised one eyebrow coyly, and even this close Yami could see he how adorably cute he looked. "Like what?"  
  
"Well… have you ever been in a proper bath before?"  
  
Yugi shook his head, his nose gently rubbing against the Pharaoh's. "I only ever bathed in the Nile… you had to watch out for crocodiles, and it was always so cold!"  
  
Yami chuckled slightly, and took one of Yugi's hands in his own. "Come with me," he purred.  
  
Yugi smiled, then suddenly hesitated, remembering Yami's earlier words. "You sure?" he asked doubtfully.  
  
Yami took a glance at the mounds of papyrus on his 'desk'. "Definitely," he replied firmly. With that, he led Yugi out of the room to the royal bathroom.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
[1] 'ka' - ancient Egyptian concept of the soul. Interestingly enough, you could have multiple kas - queen Nefertiti reportedly had eight or nine. You could also have your ka in the wrong body, i.e. a woman's ka in a male body, which means Egyptians would have accepted transsexuals today.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ha! See? Yami ISN'T a big meanie!  
Anyways, as my way of apologising for chapter seven, next chapter is (hopefully) gonna be very fluffy and carry some humour, and then chapter 10 is gonna stop off at Lime City! ^_^  
Of course, that is only if I feel it worth continuing... so get reviewing people!  
Oh, and to those of you who missed it last chapter, I now have active author alerts status - so putting me on your author alerts list will mean you get an email every time I update or start a new story ^_^ So what're you waiting for?  
  
Ja mata ne! 


	9. Politics, Homophobia and a Dark Force

Link to chapters cut due to content: adultfan nexcess net/aff/story php?no=31619 (add the http part in front, no w's, periods instead of spaces)  
  
To Neko-baka-chan-chan: You can't write lime? ponders Actually, I don't recall any major lime writings by you to judge by... but damn you're a hell of a fluff writer and don't keep denying it! Have you not READ Youth of the Nation??? Speakin of which prodprodprod Thanks for reminding me! Update that ficcie! I also apologise to you personally for the shortness of this chappie, but I also promise longer ones to come!!!  
  
To 'ty': Here ya go!  
  
To Chaotic Bystander: Re-reading eh? At least you admit it ;) I personally think this is a contender for my best lime ever, and I re-read it numerous times too! As for the ending... we'll have to see, ne?  
  
To Yugi-Chan: Glad you liked it, and I hope you're feeling better! huggles to you and Kairi pauses huggles to everyone  
  
To KittKat: Glad you liked it!   
  
To QueenOfGames: blink Did you call me 'mistress'? falls over anime-style So my mini-rants at the beginning of chapters 5 and 6 didn't sink in? I give up... would you guys prefer I just answer my reviews in a dress from now on? looks round at various slash-fic fans ...bad call there, right? '  
  
To Youko Demon: sigh My fic has a cape on it. Could've been a gold star but noooooo, had to be a cape. meh... I like it Glad ya liked the lime too!  
  
To AnimeObssessed: You like all my work? beams happily Doumo Arigatou! In case you didn't know (and as a reminder to all the newer readers) I now have ACTIVE AUTHOR ALERTS, which means you can add me to your author-alerts list and get an email every time I do anything on this site! It's free for you guys (coz I already paid the $25) so what have ya got to lose? [Oh, the shameless self-promo]  
  
To Dami: Yeah, I know it took a while... but worth the wait, ne?  
  
To 'Yuki KIKI': Glad you liked it And you want more BM? I dunno how much I'll be able to fit in (there's gonna be some fluff at least) but as for the future for this fic... hehehe...  
  
To 'Azumi': Glad you appreciate my writing style I've heard it called 'conversational' before, do you think that's the right word? And yes, I'll happily read your fic when it's posted Anything for the fans!  
  
To shadow-specter: Hehe... you're still dribbling a bit you know! But seriously, thanks for the review, I love your work too so it's great to know you like mine!   
  
Well, here's the ficcie:  
  
Set sat on Yami's throne, one leg hung over the armrest, absently playing with the scarab amulet hung round his neck. He had to hand it to the Pharaoh; he had the right contacts when it came to getting comfy furniture. He chuckled to himself and slouched a little further.  
  
'I could really get used to this' he thought with a small smile. 'Just as well the Pharaoh won't be back for a while.'  
  
Set's self-loving smile turned into a slight sneer of disgust as he remembered the clothing he saw on the floor by the bath. A Pharaoh and a slave… it just wasn't right. He should be marrying a sister, or at the very least an aunt. But a slave - a male slave at that! He was a disgrace to empire that revered him, and the Gods that gave him it.  
  
'Still,' Set mused. 'This throne won't be his forever.' An evil grin grew from his snarl. 'In fact, I doubt it will be his much longer.'  
  
Set rested his head in one cupped hand. 'Who do the people love more, Yami? You or their Gods? You are still a mortal, regardless of what you or the people may believe, and you will face Osiris like everyone else. Face it, you're less important than the Gods.' Set swung his feet round so he was in a more normal seating position. 'And who has the Gods behind them, in the eyes of the people?'  
  
Set smirked slightly. The priests held the real power, he knew that, and as High Priest he held the most. If he were to use the Gods to his advantage, the people would be easy to win onto his side. Everyone from the nobles to the slaves.  
  
Set shuddered again as he thought of Yami and his 'new pet', as Set liked to refer to him. So wrong… so very wrong, he told himself. That alone would be a valid basis for him to depose Yami. Set's mind wandered, deep in thought.  
  
'Perhaps that little unpleasantness could still be useful…' Set knew it was Yugi in the bath with Yami. After all, he was the only slave not attending his duties - he was the only slave who would dare not attend to his duties. He also knew that Yami had reduced the sentence for Yugi's whipping. He knew it had upset Yugi far more deeply than was usually expected of a slave being whipped. He didn't know why Yugi had gone back to the Pharaoh, but it didn't matter to him.  
  
"That's right…" Set murmured to no-one in particular. "Go running back to your precious Pharaoh. He'll take care of you. He'll look after you. He'll fuck your brains out if you really want him to." Set felt nauseous as the words left his lips.  
  
Set knew that had already nearly happened. He slammed his hand against the side of the throne. What on earth could possibly possess a Pharaoh to rank the importance of a slave - a pathetic, worthless, ten-a-sheckle slave - over a fight between his guards and that meddling tombrobber? And even worse, he had completely abandoned his troops! Had he have only left the slave outside the throne room, that would have been something… but no, he couldn't stop there, could he? He had to go and take the little shit-piece up to his room! Set felt bile rising as he contemplated what could have happened, and pushed the thought away from his mind, instead returning to his original line of thought.  
  
'That slave could prove useful to me… a useful little bargaining tool, perhaps.'  
  
Set chuckled again, louder this time, as he gloated to himself. Someone of his intellect and brilliance deserved nothing less than to gloat, of course. 'Oh Pharaoh… you've been so careful, but I have informants everywhere. There's always been someone standing in the shadows, somewhere you wouldn't dream of looking, and I know everything. And there will always be someone watching Pharaoh… You don't have a chance.'  
  
Out in the corridor, two guards dragged a white-haired youth, kicking and screaming, down the hall. The Pharaoh hadn't been in his study, so he had to be in his throne room. And the white-haired youth would definitely be a prize he'd be happy to receive.  
  
Set's line of thought was interrupted as a banging came at the door. Not thinking, his mind still half a world away, he called "Enter."  
  
Hiroto and Jou burst through the double-doors, dragging a boy with them. The sight of the boy caused Set to sit up sharply - and as he did so, Hiroto and Jou noticed who was actually sat on the throne. They froze on the spot, exchanging an uneasy glance with eachother.  
  
Set mentally cursed, but tried to resume as if the High Priest daring to sit on the Pharaoh's throne was the most normal thing in the world. "Who is this?"  
  
The boy was - once again - thrown to the floor, and Jou placed a foot on his back, pinning him down, as Hiroto stepped forward. "Oh mighty Phar… uhm… Oh, High Priest Set…" he stated lamely. "This is Malik Ishtar."  
  
The name vaguely rang a bell in Set's head. "Should he be of any importance to me?"  
  
Hiroto looked slightly miffed at the High Priest's reaction. "Well, sir… last time he was here, Bakura came to his rescue… and they… well, we believe them to be…" Hiroto tugged at the collar of his armour uncomfortably. Though the whole issue didn't bother him one way or the other, he knew Set's stance on such matters wasn't… pleasant. He was also still worried about the High Priest being sat on the Pharaoh's throne. "We have reason to believe they are…"  
  
Malik's voice floated up from the floor, an angry tone predominant amongst the indignation and humiliation. "We're LOVERS, okay? I love him, he loves me, we're in a physical relationship together, we -"  
  
He was silenced as Jou leaned all his weight onto the foot on Malik's back, causing the youth to gasp for breath, and Seto uttered a small "Thankyou," to the guard. His face said it all - disgust, distaste and hatred were etched on his features as he looked at the boy on the floor. He stood and descended the stairs to the throne - drawing a noticeable sigh of relief from Hiroto - and stopped in front of Malik. He grabbed the youth's hair and tipped his head back until he could see his face. "I suppose he was the best you could possibly get? " With that he let go, allowing the boy's head to return to facing the floor. Malik issued a small growl of anger, but was still unable to speak his thoughts owing to the pressure from Jou.  
  
Set returned his attention to Hiroto. "You said that last time, Bakura came to his rescue?"  
  
When Hiroto nodded in confirmation, Set pondered for a moment. "Have him imprisoned." As Jou went to haul Malik to his feet, he added, "He won't remain in the palace prisons. I'll lead you to my personal cells… they are far more secure. Just take him there for now."  
  
Jou and Hiroto nodded, and took Malik away.  
  
Later on, Set sat in his room, smirking like the cat that got the cream. Today couldn't have gone better for him… short of the Pharaoh choking to death on a fish bone, of course. He now had another way to win the people over - Bakura was notorious throughout the land, and his capture would bring Set much glory. Particularly if it was made known that he'd worked out the plan. A delicate smile played across his thin lips as he imagined the rapturous applause and the adoration.  
  
And, of course, the incident with the Pharaoh and the slave. However much it disgusted him, it provided definite confirmation of what he'd suspected - and now he had enough to work with.  
  
'I can use that slave myself…' he pondered. 'In a different way, of course.' He stood and walked round his room, engrossed in thought. 'Yamises clearly cares for that slave - though Seth knows why - and I can use that. It may be the Pharaoh's only weakness, but it is a big one. I just need the opportunity…'  
  
Set suddenly stopped, his eyes glinting in the moonlight with a demonic gleam. He had just had an idea. He knew exactly who to recruit, and what to do.  
  
A smile graced Set's face once more. "And it won't be a problem, of course… after all, every man has his price…"  
  
sarcastic voice A special thankyou to my oh-so-loving mum and her constant abuse, since that is what enabled me to throw so much homophobia into Set's character. Truly she is a role model to al anti-yoai people out there sighs unhappily And she loves reminding me of it...  
  
Well, enough whining on my part... hit the button! 


	10. The Birth of a Tombrobber

*runs in happily* Oh wow! Thankyou all you wonderful reviewers! It's amazing... I didn't ask for sympathy on my last chapter - in fact I refused it - but you still gave me it! For the grotty parents and the... other thing - thankyou all! And you all hate Set - that makes my life so much easier! *runs round huggling everyone in sight*  
Even better... none of you wanted to see me in a dress! *huge smile* I'll just keep to the black eyeliner alone!  
  
Now... to the reviews!  
  
To Dami, SoulDreamer, Koneko-Neko-Chan, Kittkat, Emriko and Silverlily aka Blood Moon: You guys are officially in the anti-Set squad (for this ficcie at least ^_^) Thanks for the reviews, and don't worry - I never let the bad guys win... even if it takes a sequel...  
To Shadow-Specter and Ty: Thanks for the support guys! ^_^  
To AnimeObsessed: Nah, I've still got all you wonderful fans *huggles everyone* My life ain;t the worst ever, but yeah, it'd keep a soap opera sorted for a few months ^_^  
To Youko Demon: Yeah, Yami is hot ^_^ And my fic has gold stars now! Yippee!!!  
To Zypher Dragon a.k.a. Diamond: Here you go!  
To Chaotic Bystander: More fluff? Now would I ever miss out on an opportunity?  
To 'Dark Queen': Here's more... and we'll just see about the ending.  
To silver-fox20: *blink* Did you mean 'please update soon'? If so, here it is!  
To lotrprincess: You have faith there'll be a happy ending? Hehe... well, ultimately yes...  
And last but no means least... To Ame: *big huggle* Thankyou so much for everything :) I just want to tell you you mmade the whole thing just wash away with your words, and I could never thank you enough *special huggle*  
  
Oh, and warning people, this chapter is an angst, so beware!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Crying out in frustration, Bakura lashed out with his foot at a nearby pile of boxes, sending them scattering from the corner. His teeth gritted and his lips drawn into something halfway between a snarl and a grimace, he stormed back to the other end of the room, smashing his fist into the wall. Bringing his other hand up, he battered both fists against the wall continuously, unaware of the pain each impact brought and unaware of how badly his knuckles were being split. After a seeming eternity of beating uselessly against it, Bakura's impacts slowly grew more feeble until he slumped against the wall, his head rested on one arm, and began sobbing, choking on his ragged breaths.  
  
"Malik…" he whispered, tears streaming freely from his eyes and wetting his arm. "Where have they taken you?"  
  
As soon as Bakura had heard of Malik's capture, he'd flown into a frenzy and headed straight for the Royal cells. He searched each individually, calling out his lost love's name and attacking anyone who tried to stand in his way, his bloodlust fuelled by his mad desire to see Malik returned safely to his arms once again. But he hadn't been there. After that, Bakura had gone everywhere he could possibly think of in a vain bid to find his target, growing more desperate as he drew each new blank, but still couldn't find Malik anywhere. It was as if he'd vanished off the face of the earth.  
  
"Malik…" he whispered again. He felt his strength leaving him, and he slowly slid down the wall, sinking to the floor and resting his head against the wall, sobs shaking his broken frame.  
  
"That family has already taken one I love…" he choked. "I can't let it happen again…"  
  
*~*~*Flashback*~*~*  
  
Bakura sat on the floor of his house, playing a simple game of dice with his brother. He picked up his die, which his brother had carved from a bone for him, and rolled it.  
  
"Five!" he squealed in delight, his ten year old's voice not broken yet. He smiled happily up at his brother with adoring eyes. Their father and mother had been killed in the last war, leaving him and Ryou as orphans. Ryou, the eldest of the two by five years, had raised Bakura alone, relying purely on what little he could remember of what his parents did and on his natural instincts. Now, three years after their parents had died, Ryou was more than a brother to Bakura; he was a best friend and, at the tender age of fifteen, was already well adapted to the role of father too.  
  
Ryou returned the smile and winked. "Six to win… no problem," he teased as he picked his die up, juggling it on his knuckles before catching it in his fist. He shook it about, ready to throw… but never got to finish that last game.  
  
With a roar, four of the Pharaoh's personal guards burst into the room, swords drawn. Bakura cried out in fear and Ryou instinctively moved to protect him, ignoring the demands the guards were issuing. Ryou didn't know why they'd come, but going by the approach it meant trouble and that he'd be better off not being caught. Scooping Bakura up in his arms, he fled to the back of the house, planning to escape by running across the fields. He was fast and very fit, Bakura was light and the guards had to worry about the weight of all their armour and equipment - he'd outrun them with ease. Unfortunately Ryou, in his rush, hadn't been able to predict the two burly guards blocking that exit.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bakura and Ryou were dragged from the house, a guard on each arm. Ryou, who had blood trickling from a cut lip, was unconscious and limp. Bakura, on the other hand, was fighting as hard as he could, kicking out at the guards, trying to bite them, screaming - anything he could think of. He had to go and see if his brother was going to be okay.  
  
"Quiet!" one of the guards snapped. "If you're not careful we'll have you facing the Pharaoh alongside this traitor!"  
  
Traitor? That one word forced Bakura into a stunned silence, unable to believe that was what all this was about. He'd heard about what had happened to spies during the last war, and the thoughts sent a shudder down his spine. Ryou wasn't a spy - Bakura would swear it to Amun and Osiris themselves if he had to - but now he was being treated as one. Bakura felt tears welling up in his eyes as the reality of what could happen began to sink in. "Big brother!"  
  
Ryou moaned slightly, slowly coming to, and he carefully raised his head. "…Bakura?"  
"Ryou!"  
  
Ryou snarled. "You bastards! Why did you bring him too?" His only reply was a blow across the back of the head, causing him to cry out as the spot he'd originally been hit in to be knocked unconscious protested furiously.  
  
"Silence, traitor. Save your breath for the Pharaoh. But just watch what you say to him…"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So this is him? I was expecting someone a little more… dangerous."  
  
The Pharaoh Tuthmises eyed Ryou critically. He certainly didn't seem to be spy material. In fact, he looked pathetic stood before the Pharaoh right now, wrists and ankles manacled and a defeated look on his face… but then, you can never be certain. His brother, young as he was, offered more resistance, even now struggling to free himself from the arms of a guard.  
  
"Well boy, do you know why you are stood before me?"  
  
Before Ryou could answer, Bakura called out. "Because your low-life guards trashed our home, attacked us and dragged us here! If you -" Bakura was silenced as a guard slapped him across the face, causing Ryou's eyes to flare angrily.  
  
"No, *Pharaoh*," he replied through gritted teeth.  
  
"You are accused of betraying your nation and spying for the Hittites. Do you have anything you wish to say in your defence?"  
  
Ryou stared at the Pharaoh blankly, gaping. The accusation had struck him like a club. "The… Hittites?" was all he could manage. He was totally numb - his brain felt like it had died, and he couldn't bring any words to his lips. He wasn't a spy - he'd never betray the Pharaoh, nor his nation. How could they think he had? He had gone into a state of total, silent shock, barely aware of anything around him. As the harsh reality of the accusation sunk in, he felt his world fading out of existence.  
  
"I'll take your silence as an admission of guilt. Guards, take him away."  
  
Two of the guards approached Ryou and took an arm each. "What is his punishment, oh Pharaoh?"  
  
Tuthmises considered this for a moment, before a cruel smile crossed his hard, thin lips. "Public execution. Make an example of him." He waved his hand, and an unresisting Ryou was led away. The whole room was enveloped in silence, save for Bakura's tears and pleadings as he watched Ryou being taken away from him for the last time.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bakura sat on the street, curled up, leaning against a wall and sobbing. His brother was gone, forever. Nothing would change that. His life had been cut short, and Bakura's with it. He had no home to go to now, nor did he have any family to turn to, or money to sustain himself…. He had nothing. The Pharaoh had taken all Bakura had ever known and loved and destroyed it like it meant nothing.  
  
The small boy curled up tighter, his face buried against his knees, harsh sobs shaking him with every choked breath he took. Ryou had done nothing to anyone, not even when the guards attacked him. He had spent his whole life caring for others, and now he was dead. The least deserving of so unjust a fate had been snatched away.  
  
"Why, Ryou? Why couldn't you have looked out for yourself, just once?"  
  
Bakura felt his lip begin to quiver, and his sobs turned into full-blown tears, choking, hiccupping and wailing all at once. Ryou was really gone. He was never coming back. Bakura would never hear him laugh again, or see his happy smile. He'd never kiss him goodnight again, couldn't cuddle him when he was scared. They'd never play dice again, or fish together in the Nile, or…  
  
Tears dried against his cheeks, Bakura lay down on the floor, curling up all alone. Through his blurred vision, all he could see was a cruel, twisted world, an evil place that existed simply so fate could laugh at your pain.  
  
"Ryou…" Bakura whispered, his voice cracking. "I'm sorry… I couldn't help you… the one time you needed it, I couldn't do anything… I'm so sorry." He felt his eyes filling up again, and he blinked the tears away furiously. No more tears, he promised himself. He felt something of Ryou's brave spirit within himself, swelling and taking form, and his small hand clenched into a fist. Until he loved again, no more tears.  
  
Slowly, a wretched figure pulled himself back into a sitting position, and gradually eased himself up onto his feet. His eyes flashing furiously, he glared at the dirt he'd just been lain in. "Ryou… No matter what it takes… somehow, I'll avenge you…"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Four years on, Pharaoh Tuthmises passed away. His only son ascended to the throne, taking on the Pharaonic name Yamises. This detail didn't interest Bakura - all he knew was that now was the time for his brother's vengeance. In the dead of night, he stole away to the Pharaoh's new tomb.  
  
A week after ascending, Yamises learnt that his father's tomb had been defiled by an unknown criminal, in what could only be described as a clear act of hate-filled revenge. The guards had all been slain, apparently in as long and painful a way as the assailant had been able, and their blood had been smeared about the walls. The carvings of Isis and Nephthys on the sarcophagus had been broken, as had all the cartouches. Every mention of his name in the hieroglyphs had been removed, chipped out of the solid rock. The gifts left by the people had been broken and strewn about. Much of the treasure had been stolen. The list went on, seeming endless, and all the new Pharaoh could do was acknowledge it. The list of people would could have done it was longer than the list of acts carried out, and a search would be pointless. In all fairness, Tuthmises hadn't been a very just ruler, and the people would be somewhat unwilling to cooperate.  
  
At fourteen years old, Bakura's years spent training - every day since his brother's murder - had finally paid off. His quest complete, he kept to what he knew plying his trade as he saw fit. From that day forth, surviving on simple day-to-day thievery, he set out to become the most feared tombrobber in history.  
  
*~*~*End Flashback*~*~*  
  
Now, the most feared tombrobber in history lay curled up on the floored, his head buried in his knees, sobbing over the memories of one lost loved one, and the possibility of another. Bakura's heartache now rivalled that day eight years ago, and each tear burned like fire. "Pharaoh…" he sobbed. "Your father took my brother from me… you won't have Malik. Whatever it takes, you won't have him…"  
  
Bakura slowly sat up, fire burning in his bloodshot eyes. "Whatever it takes Pharaoh… I swear…"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, there you go people... a *real* dose of angst! If you liked that, my other angst works include 'Bright Eyes' (has so far driven 15+ to tears) and 'One Last Breath' (still finding new criers every update) Also, if you people have the time, could you please look at 'Loving Pain'? It's a song I wrote for my band, based around Ryou x Bakura and why in so many fics Ryou lets Bakura hurt him.  
Well anyway, you know the drill by now... Review if you want more! I think there's about five chapters left, plus a very important announcement once this fic's done. So enjoy it while it lasts! ^_^ 


	11. Sleepless Nights and Sweet Dreams

Well hello again everyone! Gomen for not updating last week... but things happen, and I didn't have any free time. This week, however, I am proud to introduce my Longest Chapter EVER! ^_^ That's my way of saying sorry to you all!  
Ooooh, never guess what super-funky item of clothing I now own? As well as having three Yugi outfits (Duelist kingdom, Dungeon Dice and the duel between Yugi and Jou on the pier) I now also own a rather cool t-shirt, which says "UKE Seeks SEME - Apply Within!" Ain't that the greatest?  
Speakin of great... guess who's 18 this tuesday? ^_^ That's Oct 7th! ^_^ Yay for me!  
  
Here's the reviews:  
  
To ShadowSpecter: I know... poor Ryou... but I'll do a super-fluffy Ryou x ? fic in the future, just to make up for it ^_^ Possibly R x B...  
To AnimeObssessed: You no likey my ikkle 'Kura? *ponders* Meh, I can work with it. At least you're slightly on his side though ^_^ That's what I wanted - you people had to realise Kura ain't all evil!!!  
To 'Kayu': No likey Tuthmises? Good! ^_^ And nah, no hate mail, just both fics reached an angst point at the same time ^_^'  
To 'Yuki KIKI': Oooooh... someone's on Kura's side there! *huggle* Least I ain't the only one!  
To Emriko and Kittkat: Geez, no-one here likes Set do they? 3 chapters ago he was a side character, and now he's the target of more hate mail than all the rest combined! And as for the 5 chapters thing... could be more. We'll have to wait and see ^_^  
To Tasan15: Okay, so I couldn't hurry... but here's more!  
To Yugi-Chan: Thankees ^_^  
To Yugilina: Awww *huggles back* Thankyou! And, in the long run, I think you'll both be happy with what I've got planned...  
To Chaotic Bystander: Another anti-Tuthmises person eh? Geez, I toy with emotions so easy sometimes... everyone's on Bakura's side now! ^_^  
To Hijiri Hitokiri Battousai: *huggle* Is okay... and thankyou for putting it on faves! ^_^ I've got author alerts active too, if ya like it THAT much...  
To 'ANATSUU': Here ya go!  
To Anime-Crazi: Hehe... whiplash is my speciality ^_^ Believe me, the ride ain't over yet! *massages your neck as we approach the next drop* Hold on tight...  
To Neko-Baka-Chan-Chan: Hehe... Gods, don't worry if you miss a chappie here and there! And I nearly gave you an egyptian name there! I got as far as 'Nekp-Bakw' before I noticed ^_^ Anyways, here's a wonderfully long chappie, specially for you!  
To silver-fox20: Sad, yeah, I know... *sniffle* But here's some happiness again ^_^  
To 'Blueraydragon': *huggles back* Don't worry, Kura's gonna be okay... I give my word on that!  
To Yami Yami Yugi: Ouch... I'm so glad I ain't Set right now... Sowwy for making you cry *huggle* But back to happy now ^_^  
  
Well, now on with the ficcie ^_^ This chapter will, on the surface, seem like pointless fluff... to be fair, that's a half-truth. However, as any regular reader of mine could probably tell you, a pointless chapter on my part is often more important than a major chapter... it's the build-up that counts... (hence my rollercoaster style! *jumps in the next car* WHEEEEEEEeeeeeee!!!)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tonight was another one of those nights, the Pharaoh mused. He was the most powerful man in the world; rival empires cowered before his presence, people prostrated themselves at his name and what he said was what was, without fail. Even so, sleep dared to defy him again. Flicking his sheets, grumbling in annoyance and rolling over for the umpteenth time, Yami buried his face in his pillow and sighed loudly. After a few seconds, that too became uncomfortable, and Yami rolled over again, letting out an exasperated puff of breath. Mere moments after that he had to move once more, this time opting for a sitting position, his knees halfway to his chest, elbows resting on them and his head in his hands.  
  
'Come on, what have I done?' Yami mentally asked the Gods. 'If this is about that thing in the temple, I'm *sorry*! How was I to know that dye was still drying?'  
  
Yami flumped back down onto his bed, his arms spread out straight either side of him. One hand draped lazily over the edge of the bed, and Yami tucked it back in. Without thinking, Yami began to pull his other arm in from the other edge of the bed… when he realised that it wasn't over the edge. Looking across at his hand, Yami noticed for the first time just how big his bed really was. Positively enormous, in fact. And he filled so little of it… All of a sudden, the bed felt so empty, and Yami felt like he was shrinking. A shroud of loneliness settled over Yami, and it slowly developed into a desire for Yugi. Yami sighed… what he'd give to have Yugi here now. Just to see him again… to hold him - to kiss him. But, of course, it was too risky. Yami sighed once more as he recalled how soft Yugi's pastel skin was, and how gentle his touch was. The smell of his hair… the shine in his eyes… the way he fitted into Yami's arms like a piece of a puzzle. Groaning, Yami rolled over onto his side. Closing his eyes, he im  
agined Yugi lying there next to him, sleeping softly like a little kitten.  
  
A small smile crossed Yami's lips, and he swung his legs over the edge of the bed with a groan and padded across to the door. He had to see Yugi again, and he'd just realised exactly how he could get away with it.  
  
Yami swung the door partway open and poked his head round it. Putting on a sleepy voice, he addressed the sentry stationed there. "Behdet," he murmured, faking a yawn and blinking his half-closed eyes. "I would like some grapes. Have one of the slaves bring some up." Yami pretended to pause as if considering. "Send the usual one, since he knows what to do. I'm not in the mood for someone who's going to mess about."  
  
Without so much as a questioning look, the guard bowed his acknowledgement deeply and walked off down the hallway.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"And he definitely ordered it be his little plaything?"  
  
"Yes. He made that quite clear."  
  
"Excellent… Very well, you are dismissed. But be sure to report to me with any further information."  
  
A figure bowed deeply and walked off down the hallway.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yugi moaned softly as a pounding at the door disturbed his sleep. With a sigh he lifted his head, keeping his eyes closed, and responded with a simple, "Mmm?"  
  
"Get up slave!" a voice barked. "The Pharaoh orders you to bring him some grapes, right now!"  
  
Yugi groaned as he eased himself into a sitting position, still groggy from sleep, and began rubbing his eyes. 'Why on earth would the Pharaoh want grapes at this time of…'  
  
Yugi's line of thought tailed off as he came to his senses. The Pharaoh! Yugi's yawn turned into a smile as he climbed to his feet, stretching his limbs. Yami wouldn't call him this late unless there was a reason. "Okay," Yugi called back, pulling his simple clothing on. He knew it sounded insolent, but at that moment in time he didn't honestly care. As he walked past the guard, he began to wonder exactly what the Pharaoh had in store for him, and he felt his heart picking up as he began to make his way to the kitchen.  
  
Passing through the seemingly endless corridors of the palace, his excitement grew, until at one point he realised he was half jogging and half skipping along. With a small smile he corrected himself, stopping dead and then taking measured strides, focussing on containing his excitement so as to not give himself away. After all, why would a slave be so happy at this time of night? Yugi giggled slightly as he answered his own question, before continuing on his merry way, his heart singing more and more strongly as each step took him one step closer to his love.  
  
Eventually, Yugi came to the kitchen, humming subconsciously as he walked through the marble doorway. He was barely aware of the room around him, his imagination having whisked him away to a fantasy land where he and the Pharaoh were… 'misbehaving' somewhat. Being as he'd taken the route enough times before, Yugi was able to find the cupboard with the with the gilt trays without any problems. However, since his attention was otherwise taken, Yugi didn't notice that whoever had stacked the trays had evidently been in a rush, and the pile slipped forward as he opened the door. With a mighty crash, the trays fell on and around Yugi, bringing him back to reality with quite a bump - literally.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Balancing the tray in one hand, Yugi rubbed his head tenderly and frowned as the sentry opened the door, sure that he'd have a nasty lump in the morning. At least it didn't hurt too badly for now - his hair probably cushioned the worst of it. The sentry grunted to attract Yugi's attention and stood to one side, motioning for Yugi to hurry up and get through. Yugi duly obliged, picking up his speed as the door was almost slammed shut on him.  
  
Once inside, Yugi felt his breath catch in his throat. True, he'd been here before, but he hadn't paid the room much attention then, nor had it been illuminated so dramatically by the moonlight. The silvery-white light lent an almost ethereal aura to the room as it sparkled off various golden and bejewelled trinkets, creating little halos everywhere Yugi looked. It was like looking up into the night sky. The sight was utterly awe-inspiring… almost as if the akhs of the Gods themselves had taken residence in this very room. Yugi stepped forward carefully, not daring to make a noise, his eyes wide as his head rotated back and forth, his mouth hanging open in a silent gasp.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yami watched Yugi slowly make his way forward. The boy, his love, seemed utterly entranced by the room, as if Ptah had specially re-created the universe for his eyes only, bestowing beauty, grace and splendour upon even the most humble of creations. A ray of moonlight shone upon Yugi as he stepped in front of the window, and Yami's breath was stolen from him as he sat up suddenly, his eyes beholding the beautiful sight in wonder. For but a brief moment, Yami would have sworn Yugi shone as the light struck him - not just reflecting the light, but radiating his own inner glow. In that moment, Yugi's beauty surpassed everything that had existed before him, everything Yami had seen before diminished to a single withered stalk while Yugi rose above as but a single silky petal, beautiful, delicate, touched by the breath of the Gods. Sekhet-Hetepet, for that brief moment Yugi could have even been a god!  
  
Even now that the glow had faded - if it had been there at all - the moonlight still bestowed an unearthly beauty upon Yugi, accenting his slight frame and turning his skin almost creamy, making his eyes sparkle, and the delicate smile on his face that came as he spotted his love seemed to illuminate the whole room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Slowly, Yugi came to his senses, gradually adjusting to the awesome presence the room inflicted upon him. As the moonlight hit him he remembered why he was there in the first place, and his eyes drifted to the royal bed, a smile playing across his face as he saw the Pharaoh lying there. Taking the tray in both hands once more, Yugi trotted across to the bed and stood beside it. Deliberately putting on a naïve, innocent face, Yugi curtsied and giggled. "Pharaoh," he chirped brightly.  
  
Yami chuckled at Yugi's little bit of acting and propped himself up against his pillows. Putting on a snooty face, looking down his nose at Yugi and puffing his chest out, he replied in a haughty tone, "Slave."  
  
Both boys giggled and chuckled again respectively, and Yugi set the tray down on a bedside table before addressing Yami once more, still play-acting. "Would the Pharaoh care for a grape?"  
  
Yami smirked, holding on to his haughty air. "Yes, the Pharaoh would." With that he tipped his head back, closed his eyes and held his mouth open, awaiting his grape. When, after a few seconds, the grape still hadn't come, Yami allowed one eye to open to see what was going on.  
  
Stood beside the bed, looking very pleased with himself, was Yugi, arms folded and jaws chewing.  
  
*Chewing*?! Yami lowered his head and folded his arms, half-glaring at Yugi - a look Yugi found to be rather seductive. "And where, pray tell, is the Pharaoh's grape?" Yami asked, the pout in his voice evident despite his best efforts. Yugi giggled again, and purred in reply, "Well I can't reach you from here, oh mighty Pharaoh."  
  
Recognition flashed across the Pharaoh's eyes, a small glint in the moonlight, and a naughty grin came to his face. Climbing onto all fours, Yami slowly stalked across the bed toward Yugi, growling deep in his throat. Reaching the edge, Yami sat back on his haunches and licked his lips, looking Yugi up and down. One arm slowly stretching out, Yami's eyes locked on Yugi's, fingers quivering in anticipation as he grabbed…  
  
Yugi couldn't help both his eyebrows twitching up simultaneously as Yami scurried back across the bed, grapes in hand. Yugi gave a heavy sigh and placed his hands on his hips as Yami triumphantly flipped a grape into his mouth. "That wasn't fair."  
  
A smirk once again set on his face, Yami looked across to Yugi, chewing slowly and savouring every drop of flavour. "Hmm? Did you want another grape, slave?" Yugi, desperately trying to keep a straight face, folded his arms and pouted in reply. Yami gave him a smile and twitched the bedcovers back. "Well come and get one then," he stated as if it should have been patently obvious to Yugi.  
  
Giving a delighted yelp, Yugi jumped into the bed, landing in a sitting position, and scooted sideways till he was next to Yami, ruffling up the covers as he went. Greeting his love with a kiss, Yugi slipped both his arms around Yami's elegantly toned torso, gazing up at the Pharaoh through adoring eyes with a blissful smile on his angelic features.  
  
Yami slipped an arm around Yugi's lithe frame, noting with a small growl that it was still fully clothed, and used his free hand to pull the covers back up, the delicate linen caressing their skin as Yami trapped Yugi's smile under his lips, first with small, gentle kisses, then with more passionate, lingering kisses. Yami gently cupped Yugi's cheek as he drew away and licked the little one on the tip of his nose, causing him to squirm and giggle. Yami's tongue was surprisingly tickly.  
  
Still with his arm around Yugi, Yami ran the hand on Yugi's cheek through his hair, gently brushing it back, smiling as he felt Yugi lean into it with a sigh. A little sparkle in his eyes and a sly grin on his face, Yami cocked his head to one side and stared at Yugi contemplatatively. "So how about that grape then?"  
  
Yugi smiled and nodded smartly, looking rather pleased once more. Reaching down beside himself, Yami plucked a grape and bit into it, allowing the juice to dribble over his lips, squeezing the grape slightly as he did so. Closing his eyes, he leaned toward Yugi and met him with a kiss once more, allowing the little one to lick the juice up as they joined, Yami purring deep in his throat as Yugi's tongue ran across his jaw and caressed his lips. The two sat with their lips pressed together for a moment longer, each exerting equal pressure on eachother, until Yami pulled away just long enough to press the half-grape into Yugi's mouth before closing the gap again. Humming into the kiss, Yugi gave a satisfied moan and allowed one of his hands to trace down Yami's delectable body.  
  
Feeling Yugi's hand touch and rest on his arousal, Yami summoned all his willpower and - with great difficulty - took Yugi's hand in his own, Gently easing it away. Confused, Yugi broke the kiss, looking up at Yami with questioning eyes. Still holding his partner's hand, Yami explained himself.  
  
"Yugi… I didn't call you up here for that tonight. I don't want that to be all we ever do when we see eachother." Yami paused as Yugi's eyes softened slightly, wondering how to go on. "Tonight… I just wanted to hold you in my arms. That was all. What kind of relationship could we have if sex is all we have? Just once, I want to wake with you in my arms, so I could know the feeling always. To know that you're there for me, and for you to know that I'm there for you, no matter what. I just want to be able o remember that. And to know that we have more than just sex… to know that we could still have a future… you understand, right?"  
  
Apparently not. The confusion remained in Yugi's eyes a moment longer, and Yami began to wonder if he'd just made a grave mistake. His fears were quelled, however, as Yugi's face suddenly lit up, and he hugged Yami tightly, burying his face in Yami's bare chest. "Thankyou…" he whispered. "I wanted to know too. I love you."  
  
Caught off guard by the little one's sudden change of mood, Yami paused for a brief moment before hugging Yugi back, gradually leaning the two of them down into the pillows. Once there, he helped Yugi slip his top off before leaning back and sighing, waiting for Yugi to join him. When no Yugi arrived, Yami looked across and saw Yugi working on his other garment. "You don't have to, y'know," he murmured sleepily. And he meant it - as long as Yugi was with him, nothing else mattered.  
  
Yami heard Yugi yawn as he responded. "S'okay… I trust you." The clothes were discarded to the floor with a flump, and Yugi lay down, cuddling into Yami's arms. As Pharaoh wrapped his arms around Slave, the slave tilted his head up to kiss the Pharaoh goodnight before snuggling in as closely as he could, his soft cheek nuzzling against the Pharaoh's chest, sending a warm feeling through both boys. Yami smiled as he looked down at Yugi, all cuddled up like a kitten, and kissed him gently on the forehead, holding him tighter as he sighed contentedly. Before long, all was silent, save for the slow breaths of the Pharaoh and his love, their chests rising and falling in unison.  
  
That night, the two boys shared the sweetest dream of their life. Framed in moonlight, Yugi's soft hair draped over Yami, both dreamed of their undying love for eachother. Of being able to hold eachother until the sun rose, wakened by a kiss from the other and reaching out to caress his smiling face. Of a world where Pharaohs and slaves didn't exist, and where their love for eachother could flow as freely as the Nile herself. Of a world where they could be happy together, forever.  
  
In their dreams, they whispered to eachother. "Sometimes, even for just a moment, dreams can come true. Someday, ours will too."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*squeals, squirms and giggles* I love that chappie! ^_^ It's just so kawaii, and the yami\yugi fluffyness... *ponders* WAI! ^_^ That was my first full-chapter fluff scene without any lime ^_^ GO ME!!! You saw it here first folks, I just took another step along the path of my writing career!  
  
*folds arms and looks dead happy* Now then... how's about a review for the personal-record-breaking birthday boy? ^_^ 


	12. And so it begins

Hey all! How are we? *smirk* My my, we had a lot of people enjoy that last chappie ^_^  
  
Well, first of all, I a couple of detail related to last chappie. Fistly, as a small reference point, 'Sekhet-Hetepet' is basically the egyptian equivalent of heaven. Secondly, one reviewer raised the point that slaves weren't overly badly treated in egypt. I felt it fair to bring this to you attention, as well as two other errors thus far:  
1) Homosexuality wasn't frowned upon in Ancient Egypt  
2) I refer to pillows in a couple of chapters, which didn't exist in egyptian times. They would instead used solid carved wooden headrests, which were actually more comfortable and heathier than pillows.  
  
I included these errors since they work well for the story - after all, who could honestly snuggle down into a lump of wood???  
  
Also, a good friend of mine has recently started a new ficcie, which is actually rather good (especially since it's his first fic!) I'm asking as a special favour that you people go and take a look - he says all constructive criticism is welcome, and flames shall be used to heat the brimstone he rains down upon you. Just go have a lil lookie - for me?  
https://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1549757  
  
To give you some idea of his mentality, he's the only straight guy I know who's got a bishie - it's Bakura, if anyone's interested ^_^  
  
Now, on with the reviews!  
  
To 'Kayu': IT WAS SHORT??? *collapses* Geez, what does it take to please you people? But as for that plot bunny... you'll have to see ^_^ I've resolutely stuck to my original storyline throughout though ^_^  
To Shadow-specter: I can use Azizi? WAIIIIII!!! *tackle-glomp* Here's your update ^_^  
To Queenofgames2: Hey, you're forgiven for calling me a female ^_^ And just think of Hyfen as my muse, if that's easier for ya XD And let's be honest... if Set wasn't gonna be a bitch, why would he be here?  
To Yuki KIKI: Sick of hearing it? NAHHHHH! *huggle* And hey, as for the Malik thing... you'll see how it goes ^_^  
To Wolfspeaker1: Thankyou ^_^  
To Serendipity84: Here ya go ^_^  
To Yami Yami Yugi: Here ya go ^_^  
To Taddybear: I just bought the clothes one piece at a time, and eventually realised they worked ^_^ I'll have to take some piccies some time. Anyhoo, I love that idea... I might make a seperate ficcie out of it  
To Dami: *huggle* Thankyou ^_^  
To Kiawna: As it happens, I have an active Jou\Seto fic running alongside this ^_^ It's called 'One Last Breath', go check it out in my profile ^_^  
To Youko Demon: *smile* Thankyou ^_^ *hands you a super-fluffy mat* There - just wrap the sandpapery stuff in this! ^_^  
To Chaotic Bystander: Thankyou ^_^ And don't worry, as long as you don't try to hurt Yugi, you'll turn 18 one day ^_^  
To loki-reincarnate: *passes the hugs on to everyone* See that? He gives a hug to all of yas! XD Don't worry, when have I ever let 'Kura down?  
To Hijiri Hitokiri Battousai: O.O Another yaoi-guy??? *tackle huggles and kisses* *blushes and stands up* Sorry... just I was so alone... but now ^_^ Glad you liked it, hope you like this too!  
To silver-fox20: Better every chappie? Wowsers... hehe, thanks ^_^ Hope this lives up to standards!  
To Nanashii no Miko: Well, in the UK bein 18 means you can buy alcohol (cigarettes and sex bein legal at 16 and driving at 17) so it's pretty cool ^_^ That and I'm now legally an adult and can tell my mum to go stick it if I wanna ^_^  
To Yugilina and Bakuraslildiscipleofevil: Thanks for the song ^_^ *huggles to both* Hope you like this chappie!  
To 'Darkwolf193': Here ya go ^_^  
To Emriko: Yes, bow down! *takes a dramatic stance* The almighty lord of fluff is here! *looks at miniscule following* ...okay, maybe not lord yet... but some day! *pulls plan out of pocket and makes a few modifications*  
  
Well, here's the latest chappie, which sees yet more of my trademark rollercoaster action!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tinged pink by the dawn sunlight, two boys lay in the Pharaoh's bed, the smaller clinging to his lover with a content smile on his face and the elder with both arms around his kitten, a look of peaceful bliss adorning his regal features. With no-one to disturb them, the two lay there, uncaring of anything but eachother, each willing that each precious moment last just a moment longer, for their love to go undisturbed for eternity.  
  
Unfortunately, even love cannot prevent the sun rising, and a ray soon entered the room, striking the far wall and slowly moving down as the sun rose further. The smaller boy shifted slightly, the sudden brightness disturbing him, but was soon calmed by a sleepy murmur of protest from the boy in his arms, settling down and sighing happily as all was made right simply through hearing his love's voice. And still the sun rose, beams carving through the half-light in the room mercilessly, banishing the darkness with a single touch. One of the beams eventually came to rest on the Pharaoh's bronzed face, and Yami gave a small growl of annoyance as his eyes screwed up tightly, trying to keep the sunlight out. Inevitably, it was a losing battle, and the Pharaoh stirred slightly as the sun wakened him. With a sigh, Yami began to stretch, tensing his body and arching his back.  
  
From his side, Yugi gave a small moan and clung on to Yami tighter, nuzzling his face into the Pharaoh's chest as deeply as he could, silently pleading that he stay a bit longer. With a quiet laugh, Yami relaxed again, opening his eyes as they adjusted to the sun's harsh presence. Smiling, he gazed down at Yugi, who shifted slightly closer to the Pharaoh, Yami sighing as more of Yugi's skin brushed against his own. Yami brought one hand up to Yugi's face and stroked it softly with the back of his fingers, a warm feeling running through him as Yugi murmured happily, his soft breaths rolling down the Pharaoh's collarbone, a little river of feather-soft caresses. Yugi left a chaste on Yami's chest as the hand wandered through his hair, and he pushed himself up the bed with his feet until he could feel the warmth from Yami's face against his own, where he rested his head against Yami's neck.  
  
With a smile, Yami kissed Yugi on the forehead, and a beautiful pair of amethysts slowly fluttered open. Gazing at the Pharaoh's crimson eyes, Yugi returned the smile, reaching up to caress Yami's cheek. Yami gently pulled Yugi in closer, rolling over slightly so that their chests were flush against eachother. "Morning sleepy," he whispered.  
  
With a cheeky grin, Yugi stuck his tongue out at Yami in reply before nuzzling his nose under Yami's chin, sighing and murmuring "Morning." Yugi giggled as Yami twitched suddenly - evidently Yugi's nose had hit a ticklish spot - and began slowly running his tongue up Yami's neck, making the proud Pharaoh slowly arch his back, squirming in pleasure. Reaching Yami's chin, Yugi changed his course, tracing Yami's jawline and placing a gentle kiss on his cheek as he completed his path. Allowing his lips a petal-soft contact with Yami's skin, Yugi leaned across until his lips were directly above Yami's, their hot breaths intermingling. Yami felt Yugi's fingers softly running up his side, tracing his collarbone before running up his neck and cupping his cheek. Yami's lips parted slightly and he closed his eyes, awaiting the little one meeting him.  
  
With a playful giggle, Yugi suddenly pulled away and prodded the tip of Yami's nose with his finger. The Pharaoh's eyes shot open in surprise, and Yugi made a little 'Nyee' sound, prodding Yami again and giggling once more.  
  
With a growl, Yami flung both his arms round Yugi and flipped the two of them over till he was on top of his love, holding himself up with an arm either side of Yugi's shoulders, a knee either side of Yugi's hips. "That," he whispered, slowly leaning down, "was unfair." Smiling impishly, Yugi leaned up to meet Yami as the Pharaoh finally claimed his kiss, his tongue slowly tracing Yugi's lips as his own moved in, savouring the taste of the little one. Slowly he applied more pressure, Yugi doing his best to fight back. His and Yami's tongues already entwined, Yugi slid a hand up Yami's back and buried it in his hair, gently humming into the kiss. This time it was his turn to arch his back as Yami's fingers gently stroked and tickled and teased his sides, his fleeting touches mapping a tingly path all down the younger boy. Grasping on to Yami's body, Yugi pulled himself up into his love, moaning as their bare skin came into contact once more. Slowly, Yami leaned further forward, till he and Yugi were in the pillows once more, one hand around Yugi and the other caressing his cheek, never once breaking the kiss.  
  
As seemed to be becoming a tradition, there came a sudden banging at the door. With a growl of exasperation, Yami finished the kiss, smiling down at Yugi before rolling off him. "Yes?"  
  
"Oh mighty Pharaoh, I apologise for waking you," - at this Yami and Yugi gave eachother a little glance and smiled - "but an official from Luxor has arrived. He says he bears an urgent message for your ears only."  
  
Yami flumped back down into the pillows with a loud sigh. "I'll be there soon." Hearing footsteps walk away, Yami looked across at Yugi. "You can wait a few minutes, if you like."  
  
Yugi nodded and wrapped himself in the sheets quite happily, snuggling down into the pillows, determined to enjoy every moment of the bed that he could. Laughing slightly, Yami climbed out of the bed and walked away to dress in his Pharaonic attire.  
  
A short while later, he returned only to find Yugi asleep once more. Shaking his head and smiling, Yami walked around the bed to him and spoke gently into his ear. "Yugi, time to wake up." As the little one stirred and sleepily opened one eye, Yami gave him a kiss. "I have to go now… but I'll see you later, okay?" Yugi nodded in reply and stretched, cat-like, readying himself to get up, and Yami kissed him fondly once more before walking away to attend to his duties.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
With a final tug, Yugi made sure his rope 'belt' was tied tightly before reaching down for his top. As he slipped it over his head, he noticed peripherally the door opening. With a smile, he turned to face it, expecting Yami to walk through…  
  
And froze mid-turn. At the door was High Priest Set Nebkheprure and two guards, an evil smirk across the High Priest's face. "Dear dear me," Set began, slowly walking forward, a menacing edge in his stride. "If I knew it took this long to give the Pharaoh some grapes, I'd hire a permanent member of staff for it. After all," he hissed. "We can't have slaves missing their duties or playing up, can we?"  
  
Yugi's eyes grew wide, and he felt himself begin shaking in fear. Involuntarily, he took a small step backwards, away from the priest.  
  
"Or are you here for another reason? Come to help yourself to a couple of rings, perhaps?" Set's smirk became a frown. "Well?"  
  
Yugi gulped. "I… the Pharaoh… I… we…"  
  
Set suddenly stopped and clasped a palm to his forehead, rolling his eyes mockingly. "Oh, of *course!* You wanted to see the Pharaoh!" At this Yugi nodded slightly, still shaking, and Set scowled, looking ready to spit on Yugi. "I know all about you two and your disgusting antics, and it sickens me. It's all wrong."  
  
Yugi shook his head defensively. "No… we… we love eachother. It isn't wrong, because we love eachother. It can't be!"  
  
Set smirked. "You're here because you love him?" Again, a nod, and Set's smirk became an evil grin. "That's all I needed." Set took another step forward. "He doesn't love you, slave. How could he?" Yugi opened his mouth to protest, but Set cut him off. "When has he ever told you he does?"  
  
*~*~*Flashbacks*~*~*  
  
"Pharaoh… is it true?"  
"Yes, Yugi… it… I…"  
"Oh, PHARAOH!" Yugi cried in delight, diving into his arms. "I love you too Pharaoh! I love you with all my heart! I love you!"  
Yugi lifted his head up and looked at the Pharaoh, a huge smile on his face even as the tears began to flow. His voice came out as almost nothing more than a whisper. "…really true, Pharaoh?"  
"My little angel."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yami felt Yugi start sobbing again, the tears falling down Yami's chest, and simply stood and hugged him, stroking the back of his head comfortingly.  
"I love you Yami," Yugi whispered.  
Yami didn't reply, but simply held Yugi tighter, letting his actions speak for him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yugi snuggled even closer to Yami, his head resting halfway between Yami's shoulder and chest, and nuzzled his face against Yami's bare skin, causing the water to lap against them lazily.  
"'ove you, Yami," Yugi whispered, sighing deeply.  
Yami gave a vague murmur in agreement, hugging Yugi tighter.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Thankyou…" he whispered. "I wanted to know too. I love you."  
Caught off guard by the little one's sudden change of mood, Yami paused for a brief moment before hugging Yugi back, gradually leaning the two of them down into the pillows.  
  
*~*~*End Flashbacks*~*~*  
  
Yugi's eyes began filling with tears. Yami had never said those three words. So many times, Yugi had said it, and *meant* it… and Yami had never said it in return. "Pharaoh…" Yugi whispered.  
  
Set smirked once more, satisfied. "I knew you'd see it my way." He turned around and addressed the two guards. "You witnessed it. This slave was found alone in the Pharaoh's bedroom - a high crime indeed. Arrest him."  
  
Looking up at the two burly guards, one on each arm, Yugi knew resistance was useless. As if it mattered.  
  
"You know the law, slave. A thief loses a hand, a rapist loses his genitalia… you remove whatever caused the criminal to sin. You came here because you love the Pharaoh?" Set smiled almost innocently, taunting Yugi. "Well, we know what causes love, don't we?"  
  
A tear rolled down Yugi's face. As far as he was concerned, the punishment had already been carried out. It certainly felt that way.  
  
"Take him to my special cells."  
  
Crying, crushed and defeated, Yugi was led away.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A white-haired figure perched atop a rocky outcrop, watching the procession from a distance. A priest, a slave and two guards, all making their way across the desert sands. There had to be a reason, and he was determined to find out what it was. Especially since Set had possibly the most valuable slave in history apparently captive.  
  
Ah, yes. A hidden building. Very good.  
  
The figure leapt down, hurrying to this new location.  
  
"If he has Yugi in there, maybe he has Malik in there too. It wouldn't hurt to look, at any rate…"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"He was… what?"  
  
The guard eyed the Pharaoh curiously. He seemed to be somewhat more upset than would usually be expected. "Your grape-slave can't come because he was arrested. He was found in your bedroom, unscheduled and unattended."  
  
Yami felt a sickened feeling hit him like a fist. Yugi had really been arrested? Because they'd spent a night together? He couldn't believe it… His only hope was to find Yugi and free him as soon as possible, if not before that. "…where is he now?" Just open the cell door, abdicate the throne and walk away. Simple.  
  
"I don't know, oh Pharaoh. He is not in the palace cells or his quarters."  
  
"I… see."  
  
Yami turned and walked away to his room, staggering slightly. He didn't want to go there - not to their last happy place, which had been tainted now. But he had to be alone. Away from prying eyes. Away from everyone. His one and only true happiness had been taken away… and he, the almighty Pharaoh, ruler of the mightiest nation in the known world, couldn't do anything to change that without jeopardizing the one he loved. Closing the door behind him, Yami fell onto his bed, where their last moments together had been. This thought tore through him like a barbed arrow, and, his head rested on one arm, he began sobbing, choking on his ragged breaths.  
  
"Yugi," he whispered, tears streaming freely from his eyes. "Where have they taken you?"  
  
Yami loved him. Gods knew, he loved him. Yami would do anything for Yugi. But he couldn't. There was nothing he could do.  
  
"It's so unfair!" Yami sobbed, each one racking through him.  
  
"I know," came a voice.  
  
Yami's tears stopped abruptly, almost instantly. Not only had the voice surprised him, but he'd just let someone see his weakness. Yami cautiously raised his head. "…who's there?"  
  
"I want a word with you, Pharaoh."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*blink* So... who's first to wanna kill Set? Who's cheering for who? And how many of you aren't feeling an urge to ram this chapter down my throat for doing that?  
Please review! ^_^ 


	13. To Thee, a Ploy

Hello again everyone! How are we all doing?  
Well, I have what is probably a bit of bad news for you all; this story doesn't have long left. I'm gonna stick a pin on 3-4 chapters, but might be more or less. However, once it's over, I'll have a BIG announcement to make. I would make it now, but it specifically relates to how this story finishes. This is just an advance heads-up, okay?  
Interesting, though, was the responses to the last chappie. 15 of you want Set dead, punished, tortured, mutilated or similar, but nine people either remained neutral or actually said they like Set! *grins* The issue that divides the world (or my fan base at any rate): Is Set really so bad? ^_^  
  
Now on with the reviews!  
  
To loki-reincarnated: Yeah, I could have been more dramatic... but one, you were sat behind me makin me hurry it up, and two, Bakura ain't really the dramatic entrance type, in my opinion. He's just ~there~ suddenly, and that's it and all there is to it *shrug* So I think anyways. Hope ya like this one, a nice bit of angst for your 'Kura!  
To Shadow-Specter: Hehe... you're just one of many who want to kill Set ^_^  
To 'Kayu': Apology accepted ^_^ *sidesteps the first wave of rabid fangirls* ^_^' Now now, if they attack me, how could I possibly update, be it for better or worse?  
To QueenOfGames2: *cowers from crazed attack on Set* Geez, I'm gonna run outta stunt doubles so fast. You do realise I'm on a budget here?  
To Silverlily aka Blood Moon: Lovely lil storyline there actually ^_^ I won't be using that, since I've already got plans for an ending that NO-ONE has guessed so far, but methinx it sounds like the kind of thing you'd write very well ^_^ And as for the Bakura\Malik idea... *giggle* Was part of the plan, and a motive has already come up ^_^  
To 'Katya': *ducks* SHOESTRING BUDGET! SHOESTRING BUDGET! Sheesh, so much violence amongst my fans...  
To Serendipity84: *ponders* Yeah, that would definitely hurt *eyes gleam* Now there's an idea for the future...  
To Ame!: *giggles and huggles* Don't hurt yourself now hun ^_^ Am back now anyways, so hopefully see ya soon! ^_^  
To SoulDreamer: Here ya go!  
To 'Emily': Thankyou ^_^  
To 'Yuki KIKI': Haha... you really don't like him, do ya? And dinnae worry about that rant, one day I may look back at that and think "Ah-ha..."  
To KittKat: *huggle* Will be okay... possibly... but here's an update anyways ^_^'  
To Yami Vixen: Uhm... pwease don't? It's jus that if you do I won't abe able to breathe and then I'll die and then I won't be able to update and the story'll never finish...  
To 'DarkWolf193': Because if Set wasn't so mean there wouldn't be much of a storyline and this fic would just degenerate into hentai. I'm not saying that's a bad thing, but, ya know... Besides, he coulda got nicer over those 5000 years!  
To Emriko: *rolls eyes, sighing* It's okay, you can let go now... *looks down* I said you can let go... hey, you can... ah, nuts to it. Here's the update  
To Nek0-chan: *huggles gently* Awww, poor girl! *looks at wrist and calls Yami no Malik over* Look after her, will ya? ^_^ Anyways, glad you like my work ^_^ And I love that word!  
To Chaotic Bystander: *eyes knife nervously* Now, that would only be meant for Set, right? It's just... ack, neh mind that. Don't worry, everyone'll get what's coming to them. After all, I'm an official Yugiholic!  
To Yami Yami Yugi: Sixth sense or complete fool? Heh... you'll just have to see ^_^ Of course, it could be that you've just been lucky all along!  
To Hijiri Hitokiri Battousai: *looks at floor and fidgets foot nervously* Heh... yeah, sorry bout that... ^_^' I just kinda do that sometimes... but anyway, want 'Kura to find his Malik? Heh... jus have to see!  
To TheVampyre-Atropos: Actually it would make a very funky film ^_^ I've often thought that - the trouble is, ya'd never get it shown in the cinema or on TV in most countries, which would really suck *ponders* Maybe one day I'll wake up with an amazing manga-drawing talent and make an anime out of it! ^_^  
To '_VIIIXIX_': Ah yes, more anti-Setness. Here's the update ^_^  
To Sweet-little-Yugi: I know it ain't fair... but that's how life is sometimes, ne? Jus give the ficcie a chance ^_^  
To 'Blueraydragon': Ah, my second-locallest fan (the first living in Luton as well) *hugs back* I gotta admit, that is a nice thought ^_^ *sees 'Kura licking Set's blood from a blade* *nods, satisfied*  
To AnimeObsessed: I know that was cruel - I actually wanted to hurt him as I wrote it! But anyhoo, here's the update ^_^  
To Acid Rain1: Yeah! Go Yami and Yugi! I also say Yeah! Go 'Kura and Malik! And I ALSO say Yeah! Go you for not shovin that chapter down my throat! *huggles*  
  
And here's the latest installment. I'm not overly sure about this chapter - it's a bit short, though that can't be helped (you'll see why once you read it). I'm more concerned about the content - something just seemed a bit... off with the first draft. I hope I corrected it during the type-up, but if not... I apologise!  
  
Here we go!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I want a word with you, Pharaoh."  
  
Yami felt his breath catch at these words, but - much to his initial surprise - felt no fear. Ordinarily such a sentence would be taken as a threat; spoken with malice. But whoever said it seemed to find it almost humorous that such a situation should arise. You could almost hear the speaker shaking his head in disbelief - that is, you could if the smirk in the sentence wasn't so prevalent.  
  
Slowly turning to look over his right shoulder, the Pharaoh reiterated his earlier question. "Who's there?"  
  
The intruder responded with a chuckle. "Come come now Pharaoh, has it really been that long?"  
  
The window! Yami spun round till he was facing the window the voice was coming from. Sat with his back leaned against the stone wall and one leg draped over the sill on the inside, the other leg drawn halfway up with his elbow rested casually on the knee, was none other than the despicable low-life tombrobber Bakura himself, idly staring outside. With a growl Yami assumed a fighting stance, one fist drawn back ready, and opened his mouth to threaten the thief.  
  
"Don't waste your time Pharaoh," Bakura stated casually, almost sighing, yet somehow managing to keep a threatening tone in his voice. "If I'd wanted to hurt you, you'd already have a knife at your throat." Yami's stance failed to waver, and Bakura continued. "If you want to fight, go for it. I'll just drop out the window and you'll never know why I came here."  
  
Yami slowly dropped his stance, but glowered unblinkingly at Bakura, fire dancing in his eyes. "Very well," he uttered coldly. "Why are you here?" Yami wasn't in the mood for games, and particularly not Bakura's games.  
  
Swinging his leg over, Bakura dropped from the windowsill to the floor with a graceful flop, landing in a crouching position and locking his eyes on the Pharaoh's, the familiar glint in them. Standing, he strode across to the Pharaoh, his pink tongue flicking delicately across his lips as he looked the Pharaoh up and down en route. "That's simple enough Pharaoh," he purred. Placing a finger on Yami's chest, slowly running it up and brushing Yami's cheek, he leaned forward until his lips were just an inch away from his rival's. "I want you."  
  
Yami slapped Bakura's hand away with a snort, taking a step back and baring his teeth. "Don't toy with me thief," he growled. "Just hurry up with it, I don't have the time for this."  
  
Laughing, Bakura walked around Yami, stopping to lie down across his bed. Arching his back and leaning his head backwards in a suggestive manner, exposing his taut and defined stomach, Bakura sighed deeply. Purring again, deliberately winding Yami up, he murmured "Oh Pharaoh, I could play with you all day if you'd let me."  
  
Yami folded his arms and frowned, unimpressed. "Listen, thief. I'm going to walk to the door and call the guards. You have until then to convince me not to or to get out." With that, Yami turned and began purposefully striding across the room.  
  
Bakura sat up quickly. He loved winding up the upper classes, but he knew where to draw the line. Particularly when he needed the individual. "Pharaoh, please!" he cried out. "Malik's been captured and I… I need your help."  
  
Yami paused and looked over his shoulder disdainfully. "Not good enough, tombrobber," he commented, practically spitting the last word, before walking on.  
  
"Your slave is with him!"  
  
Yami froze completely this time, mid-stride. Slowly, shakily, he turned to face Bakura, who was kneeling on the floor, his hands held as if they carried a begging bowl. "Y… you know where Yugi is?" Tears began to form in his eyes as his lost love's face returned to his mind's eye, and he blinked them away furiously. To his utter amazement, he saw that Bakura had tears in his eyes too.  
  
Lowering his head, Bakura nodded. "I saw your High Priest taking him away, so I followed. He has a secret prison out on the desert." Bakura sighed heavily, his hands fisting in his lap, and he used one fist to push himself up off the floor and sat on the edge of the Pharaoh's bed. "I went in to investigate, and I saw Malik in there too. He looked so miserable…" Bakura looked up at Yami, his eyes wide and wet. "I tried to get through to him, but there were too many guards for me to handle alone. I couldn't get through." Bakura closed his eyes, trembling, and a single tear rolled down his cheek. "Malik…"  
  
Yami felt a small wave of empathy for the thief, his display of humanity and weakness affecting the Pharaoh, and he sat down beside Bakura. "He really means that much to you?"  
  
Bakura nodded. "Up until I saw that, I thought you'd taken him, and… I would've done anything necessary to get him back, even if it meant killing you." Bakura looked Yami in the eye. He didn't intend it as a threat - he was simply telling Yami the truth, and Yami saw that. "He means as much to me as Yugi does to you. We're both ready to defy an empire for our loves."  
  
Yami couldn't think of a way to reply, and swallowed a lump in his throat as Bakura continued. "Eight years ago, your father had my brother executed as a spy, even though he did no wrong. He was all I had, and your father stole him from me. That hurt me more than I could ever possibly say. And now…" Bakura choked as a sob broke forth. "Now I have to…" Bakura's voice rose slightly higher as the tears came, his lower lip trembling and he tried to hold them back. Saying it out loud was always the hardest part. "T… to f-face it all over again…"  
  
The Tombrobber's face began to crumple up again, and before he could change his mind, Yami slipped an arm round Bakura's shoulders. Bakura turned his head and cried into the Pharaoh's chest, returning the hug gratefully, and Yami wrapped his other arm round the broken Tombrobber. He genuinely felt for Bakura, and a small voice deep down argued that maybe the thief wasn't so bad. Right now, the only difference between the two was their status - and if a Pharaoh and a slave could overcome that gap, why not a thief as well?  
  
'Besides' Yami thought, mentally sighing. 'He's right… We're both ready to defy an empire for our loves…'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yami stared at his reflection in his mirror, a piece of silver that had been hammered flat until it was smooth and reflective enough to serve its purpose. Out of his Pharaonic clothing, there was nothing to suggest that he was any different to any other man. He ate. He breathed. He loved, and he hurt. Deep down, despite everything he and his people believed, he supposed that, really, he *was* just any other man. He gazed past himself to the reflected tombrobber on his bed. He was just another man too. He loved, and he hurt too. And he had swallowed his pride and asked the Pharaoh for help, for what must have been the most important thing in the world to him.  
  
"I'll do it."  
  
Wiping his teary eyes, Bakura up. That was the last thing he'd actually expected to hear. "P-pardon?"  
  
"I'll do it." Yami turned to face Bakura. "We'll rescue our loves together."  
  
Bakura bowed his head and closed his eyes. When he looked up, Yami almost gasped in surprise. Bakura was smiling at him. A genuinely happy smile, like the sort a ten year old boy might give his older brother, adorned the thief's face. "Really?" Yami simply nodded, and Bakura whispered in reply. "Thankyou…"  
  
Yami took Bakura's hand and pulled him to his feet, off the bed. "So what's the plan then?"  
  
Wiping the last of the tears from his eyes, back in control, Bakura smirked his trademark smirk. "Well…"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So there we have it! An alliance is formed - for now at last! And I hope you all take home the moral of this chapter... if you don't, I'll just have to include it in another story *shrug*  
Anyways, like I said earlier: Big announcement at end. End is eve (not quite nigh yet! ^_^)  
Oh, and I beg of you all now... IF - and I emphasise IF - you don't like the end... don't kill me, pwease?  
  
Now hit the button and tell me what you think! 


	14. To the rescue!

*twitches excitedly* Only a couple of chapters to go... and it seems I've got a few of the reviewers worried about what I'm doing...  
  
To 'Kayu': You mean I'm spared for now? Wai!  
To Tasan15: I love it too ^_^ Hope this goes how you like!  
To Yami Yami Yugi: Yup - he really loves him! And the pla will... surprise you, I think  
To Kiawna: Here 'oo go ^_^  
To Emriko: Helloooo!!! Another fan on my chatty list ^_^ here it all is ^_^  
To QueenOfGames2: *checks budget hurriedly* So glad we're so close to the end... LEAVE MY DOUBLES ALONE!!!  
To SoulDreamer: Hehe... you like reading too much? My dear, I've read this fic... well chapters 9 and 10... about 7 times now *blushes* Nothing wrong with that!  
To shadowspecter: Here ya go ^_^  
To KittKat: Zork? Haha... funky. I think I'll stick to Bakura though ^_^'  
To Hijiri Hitokiri Battousai: Well, actually it's just- *suddenly gets shaken* Ack... That's it... *wanders off to plot some vague vengeance in a totally non-hetero way*  
To 'Faith': *smile* You're perfectly welcome ^_^ And I admit, I like the idea... I can't use it, simply because I intended to only use my line from day one, but just see what happens ^_^ And don't worry bout the skipping - I know it ain't everyone's thing ^_^  
To Yuki KIKI: Uhm... me write angst? -_-' Would I ever? And uhm... yes, I'm sure you'll love 'Kura's plan...  
To Serendipity84: Here ya go ^_^  
To totalyfab: THANX!  
To Acid Rain1: Thanks... *blush* Hope ya like this chappie too!  
To Anime-Crazi: Awww *huggle* Someone got a bit upset? *smile* I'm so glad we have people who get involved that deeply ^_^  
To 'none of your business': Yeah, fine - here ya go ^_^  
To mistaken for sane: Thanks! Here's some more ^_^  
To Chaotic Bystander: I know ^_^ *smile* I fell in love with that line as soon as I thought of it!  
To DarkWolf193: Was short coz I couldn't think of anything else to say... *sigh* This one's better though ^_^  
To _VIIIXIX_: Yeah, that piccie rules ^_^ I currently have 362 Yu-Gi-Oh! pics on my comp ^_^ And you're right about 'Kura there!  
To loki-reincarnate: *sigh* He was openly sobbing because it was all so overwhelming... he didn't mean to! Besides, @kura's back to his bad ol' self this chappie ^_^  
To Selene: You hope no-one gets killed? I hope for your sake that you only mean the main characters!  
To Yami Vixen and Vixen: Oh you think you got it sussed? Well, jus have to wait and find out, ne?  
To AnimeObssesed: Ah, but I'm allowed to have them OC as long as I explain it, ne? I have creative licence! And, as it happens, I explain it this chapter. General jist is Yugi's had an effect on Yami ^_^  
To blueraydragon: Glad ya like it ^_^ Heh, have to chat online sometime, ne? Anyways, here's the next bit!  
To ObiWanGirl: Never gonna miss an update? Geez, there's probably only a couple left! Still, glad ya like it! *huggle*  
  
And now... the grand rescue! Humour, angst, romance, love, fluff, violence and a sense of comradeship... this chapter has it all!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What?"  
  
Yami and Bakura were perched upon the same rocky outcrop Bakura had watched Set from the day before. The two had left at dawn's first light, Bakura absolutely bristling with his full arsenal of weaponry.  
  
"That's your amazing plan?"  
  
Now the two sat in discussion, negotiating roles, debating tactics, scheming and deliberating over exactly how they were going to save their loves.  
  
"THAT is how we're going to save them???"  
"… well I told you to come well-armed…"  
  
If, by all that, you meant one was practically tearing the other's throat out.  
  
"Bakura, you're talking about a full frontal assault! What in Sekhmet's name are you thinking?"  
"Hey, I never said subtlety was my strong point."  
  
Yami stared at the tombrobber incredulously. "Bakura, you're a THIEF! What do you mean, subtlety isn't your strong point?"  
  
Bakura considered this - maybe there was some sense in the Pharaoh's logic. But as far as he was concerned, subtle carried too many risks in this situation. Better to just get in, get their partners and get out again as quickly as possible. Besides, he wanted - no, *needed* - to hurt someone. Somebody had to pay for taking Malik away, and the people refusing to release him would do nicely.  
  
"Bakura, I've got an idea."  
"Oh?"  
  
Yami sat on the rock, a thoughtful expression on his face. "Maybe they'd listen to me. I could go down there and reason with them - order or bribe them, if need be. I could give them anything they wanted. And besides, I'm the Pharaoh - would they really dare to refuse my demand?"  
  
Bakura sat and stared at Yami. Blinked a little. Stared some more. "Pharaoh…"  
"Yes?"  
"I think the power's gone to your head."  
"What?"  
  
"You honestly believe you can talk them into giving Yugi and Malik back? They've all been bribed or brainwashed by your High Priest! Right now they probably believe they've bought themselves a one-way journey to Sekhet-Hetepet! What could possibly make them give that up?"  
  
Yami thought about this for a second, and his face fell as he realised Bakura was right. "But still," he began defensively, "it can't hurt to try, right? I mean, it won't make things any worse, will it?"  
  
Bakura sighed and rolled his eyes. "Bloody stubborn Pharaoh," he murmured under his breath. Speaking up again, he made a suggestion. "Tell you what… we do it your way, and if it doesn't work, we do it my way. That way we have a back-up plan."  
  
"And if the back-up doesn't work?"  
  
"We'll both most likely be dead," Bakura remarked almost cheerfully.  
  
"…oh."  
  
Evidently the tombrobber was a little more enthusiastic about vengeful killing sprees than the Pharaoh. Or, at the very least, less picky. But, when Yami weighed up the rewards of success against the cost of failure - and there was no doubt in his mind that Set would kill Yugi, and possibly Malik too just to get at Bakura - he realised there was no other choice. They had to at least try, for their loves' sakes.  
  
"Alright," Yami began, making a fist. "Let's go!"  
  
With that, the two leapt down from the rocks and began running to the hidden prison.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The two entered the building, Bakura about fifteen metres behind Yami. Almost instantly, two huge guards appeared in front of the Pharaoh. Two guards Bakura recognised all too well.  
  
*~*~*Flashback*~*~*  
  
Unfortunately Ryou, in his rush, hadn't been able to predict the two burly guards blocking that exit.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bakura and Ryou were dragged from the house, a guard on each arm. Ryou, who had blood trickling from a cut lip, was unconscious and limp.  
  
*~*~*End Flashback*~*~*  
  
"Bastards," Bakura hissed as memories came flooding back to him. At least this time the memories didn't make him cry. He'd come across an unexpected bonus, a gold nugget in the sand, a shot at vengeance, and he intended to take it. Bakura began to shake in anger. "Ryou…" he whispered. "This is for you."  
  
Suddenly, he felt the rage that had been building inside him slowly slip away, as if his brother had taken him in his arms and gently shushed him to sleep like he always had before. Reaching into his pockets, he was perfectly calm and collected. His aim would be true.  
"Thankyou brother…"  
  
Yami stood defiantly before the guards, chest puffed out and arms folded, every inch the leading regal figure. Fixing both guards with one of his finest glares, Yami addressed them in a booming voice. "By personal order of the Pharaoh, stand aside and allow us to take two prisoners from this place." The guards didn't respond, and Yami's frown deepened. "All who defy this order shall be put to death on the spot."  
  
The guards simply sneered at this threat. "I don't think so," one said, his voice oozing contempt.  
  
Before Yami had met Yugi, his eyes had always had a cold, piercing, fearsome glare to them. All his life, he'd had no friends and had never known love. People had only ever seen him as a Pharaoh, and responded as best suited their own personal gain - always trying to curry his favour and score points over eachother. He'd never been shown any affection, even by his father, and had grown cold and bitter. Yugi had changed all that though. Now Yami felt compassion, pity, sorrow, happiness - even now he was allied with the one who should have been his greatest enemy, ready to die by his side. Faced with the possibility of losing Yugi, of losing the key to his happiness, the guards' defiance stirred the icy embers up once more. Affording only a small growl as warning, Yami swiftly reached under his robe to the small of his back, his hand gripping firmly around a wooden handle.  
  
Before Yami realised what was happening, two loud cracking sounds filled the room, and the two guards dropped like sacks of grain, blood pouring from the large wounds on their foreheads. Looking down at their motionless figures, Yami saw two fist-sized rocks by his feet. "Bakura!"  
  
"They were mine," came the cold reply. "We had a score to settle." Seeing Yami turn round and glare at him, Bakura smirked. "What, you think that axe would have taken them both at once?"  
  
Yami's glare turned into a look of confusion. "How… how did you know about my axe?"  
  
Bakura strolled nonchalantly over, stopping at Yami's side. "I took it out and examined it on the way across the desert." At this, Yami gaped. "You put it back too? Without me noticing?"  
  
Bakura nodded. "Mm-hm. And that blade strapped to your inside left shin."  
  
Yami simply stared, dumbfounded, and Bakura reached out and ruffled his hair. "You should take better care of your belongings, Pharaoh."  
  
Snapping back to reality, Yami growled and pulled his axe out. It was a one-handed axe, bladed on one side and quite heavy for its size, perfectly suited for close combat in confined space. "Let's just get on with it." With that, the two set off down the corridor.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A guard let out a choked scream as a sharpened metal rod flew through his neck, puncturing his windpipe as it went. Sinking to his knees, he put a hand up to the wound, feeling a hole big enough to poke his finger into. With a soft gurgling sound, spraying blood from his mouth with each breath, he slowly slumped forward.  
  
Not even getting the chance to announce his seventh victim, Bakura sidestepped another guard's sword, ducking out of the arc and bringing his fist up into the guard's face. His eyes burned with a deep rage as he followed through by flicking a blade from his belt into his hand and ramming it between two ribs. This wasn't even about having fun any more. He was on a mission, and it was a case of do or die. Literally. As the guard clutched at the handle of the knife, his face contorted in pain, Bakura butted his head into the man's already broken nose, snarling in raw fury as the guard dropped like a stone. "Bastard," he uttered, wiping the blood from his forehead and turning to face his next victim.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
With a sickening crack of splitting bone, the Pharaoh's axe sunk into the guard's sternum, spreading little white flecks across the floor. Yami leaned as much weight onto it as he could, tearing it downward slightly before ripping it out. Kicking the guard's limp frame away from him, Yami spun round, his eyes colder than ever before. He barely even registered what he was doing no, driven solely by the one thought that occupied his heart, mind and ka: Yugi. No matter what, Yami would free him. He would free Yugi or die trying. With the power that only feral hatred can impose, he fought on and on, slaying all around him. Drawing all the way back, Yami's axe cleaved into another guard's side, his victim's eyes bulging as the first wave of intense pain struck him, his vision going distant as he realised his fate. Dropping to one knee, clutching at his side, the man managed to gasp a faint, "Forgive me, Pharaoh…" and bowed his head. For that brief second, a small piece of Yugi came back to Yami, and he felt mercy for the man. He was beyond saving, but…  
  
Bringing his axe up, Yami swung downwards as hard as he could, striking the man's neck and severing his spine, ensuring a painless death. The room fell silent as the body, paralysed, dropped forward, the last of the guards felled. Panting, the two survivors looked at eachother and nodded, before beginning their search for their loves.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bakura walked along, pounding on one door after another. Each door was heavy wood with a draw bolt across it, and certainly looked too solid for even the biggest guard to break down, never mind Malik.   
  
More banging. "Malik! Are you there?"  
  
Bakura's head suddenly snapped round, his hair flicking with him. He was certain he heard Malik yell from up the hall. Running on, he called out again, an optimistic note creeping into his voice. "Malik!"  
  
Yes. There was definitely a reply that time. Bakura picked up his speed even further, the walls flying by. "Malik!"  
  
There. Three doors away. Bakura was certain of it.  
  
Skidding to a halt, pebbles scattering before him, Bakura hammered on the door. "Malik?"  
  
"Bakura!" came the slightly muffled reply.  
  
A flood of delight cascading over him, Bakura wrenched the draw bolt back and threw the door open. Barely getting a chance to brace himself, Bakura was knocked backward off his feet as a tanned streak tipped with white cannoned out of the opening and latched itself onto his chest. Crying in delight, Malik hugged Bakura tightly, burying his face in his love's neck. "'Kura!" he sobbed happily.  
  
A tear in his own eye, Bakura laughed and returned the embrace, holding Malik so tightly that the lesser thief gasped for breath. Nuzzling his cheek against Malik's hair, Bakura loosened his grip slightly. "I missed you too," he whispered. Rolling over so that the two were laid on their sides, Bakura caught Malik's lips with his own, pulling Malik close so the two were flush against eachother. Silence filled the air, save for the occasional appreciative soft moan, as the two boys lay there, celebrating their reacquaintance. Eventually the two broke their kiss and sat up, Bakura taking Malik in a more gentle hug, the latter resting his head on Bakura's shoulder. "I love you," Malik whispered, sighing deeply. "I knew you'd come. Nothing can hold us apart."  
  
Bakura gave Malik another squeeze. "I know. I love you too."  
  
As the two slowly climbed to their feet, Yami appeared around the corner, worry etched deeply onto his face. "Bakura, did you find Yugi?" His tone was near frantic.  
  
The tombrobber's brow furrowed. "No… wasn't he in the other corridor?"  
"You said he was here thief! Where is he?"  
"I saw him in the open cells at the front yesterday, near the far wall - Malik can vouch that he was there! They must have moved him!"  
"I looked in every cell!" Yami's voice grew more desperate with every sentence. "He isn't here! Where is he?"  
  
Malik's voice faintly interrupted the two. "Set took him."  
  
Bakura and Yami both stared at him. "WHAT?"  
  
Set took him away a little before you two arrived. He said…" Malik paused. He knew the Pharaoh would take this badly. "He said it was time for Yugi's punishment…"  
  
Yami's mouth opened slightly, and he took a small step forward. "… punishment?"  
  
"He's…" Malik hated having to be the one to say it, and his voice fell to little more than a whisper. "He's going to cut his heart out…"  
  
Yami felt as if someone had stabbed him. He could feel his stomach clenching, and tears quickly formed in his eyes as this message sank in. Slowly, Yami walked past the two boys, his head hanging in defeat. He'd tried his best, and failed. He couldn't believe it. He didn't even know if he'd be able to get back to the city in time.  
  
"Wait Pharaoh!"  
  
Yami barely heard Bakura's voice, and paid no heed to it. He just wanted it to end. If he couldn't have Yugi, he couldn't live - he'd only been a shell before, but now he'd know what he was missing. He'd just pine away and die.  
  
"Wait! We're coming with you!"  
  
Yami stopped mid-step, not sure that he'd heard correctly. The tombrobber was… what? Yami slowly turned round and looked at Bakura, confusion showing through the hurt in his eyes. "You're…?"  
  
"A deal's a deal Pharaoh. We agreed to rescue our loves together, and you haven't got Yugi back yet." Bakura made a fist, mimicking Yami's little gesture before they'd entered the building. "With Malik to help us, we can't fail. So let's go!"  
  
Yami's lip began quivering. Now, of all times, he had found his first real friend, and it was so much more than he'd ever dreamed it could be. "Th… Thankyou, Bakura…" he whispered, a tear trickling down his cheek. Bakura and Malik stood by his side, and Yami blinked the rest of the tears away. With a small nod, he looked up. "You're right… let's go."  
  
With that, the three began their return to the city, running at top speed all the way.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yeah! Come on people, hit the review button and show your support!  
And did that have all I said or what? 


	15. And so it comes down

Well, here I am once again everyone! Apologies for not updating last week, but I took the extra time to ensure that this chapter was as good as I felt it needed to be - perhaps not perfect, but certainly deserving of its place in this ficcie.  
Review reply time!  
  
To TheVampyre-Atropos: Thanks! And yeah, that would suck, rather harshly!  
To blueraydragon: You like violence? Man, you'll love this chapter for that!  
To Crystalline Entity: Fave authors? Gee, thanx! I have active author alerts if you prefer that - that way you ain't gotta check on me every however often it is! And you need a gerbil, definitely ^_^  
To ShadowSpecter: Well, here's the update ^_^ *accepts motivational gifts happily* Hope you enjoy this!  
To ObiWanGirl: Evil little bugger? Me? *halo appears* Never! Heh, you so have so much faith in me ^_^  
To Hikari-neko: Thanks for the kind words ^_^ Here's more for ya!  
To silver-fox20: Better not kill Yugi? What do you take me for? Well anyhoo, now you get to find out what happens!  
To Tasan15: I stopped it there coz it was a good place to stop ^_^ Here's more!  
To Demon Wolf: *blink* You actually WANT Yugi to die? Sheesh, evilness...  
To Yuki KIKI: Hehe, here's your update ^_^ Don't you jus love when dads do that?  
To 'Darkwolf193': Here's the update, and it has even more action!  
To rox-the-chaotic-one: Here ya go!  
To Nek0-chan: Liked the birthday fic? My dear, I adored it! Keep your eyes out for a fic called 'Shattered Path' which'll be updated by me soon, coz you're getting a special tribute there! Hope this chapter lives up to expectations ^_^  
To Kiawna: Here's the next chap ^_^  
To animeman-13: Glad you're enjoying it ^_^ Here's the update!  
To Chaotic Bystander: Here's more brutality for ya then ^_^ As for poor Yugi... heh, that's what this chappie's for!  
To Serendipity84: Heh... yeah, course 'Kura kept his promise! And I agree, they'll be bloody hard to stop!  
To Emriko: You were that happy??? *huggle* Yay! I'm glad someone got that deeply held by it ^_^ As for Set dying... jus wait and see ^_^  
To 'rebelphoenix': Heh... I guess no constructive criticism is a good thing really ^_^ Means I'm doing my job, ne? Hope you find something this time around though!  
To 'Karen Trujillo': Glad you like my work ^_^ Here's the next chappie ^_^  
To Hijiri Hitokiri Battousai: You really want Yugi to die??? Pah, evil thing you *huggles Yugi tightly*  
To Shiva3000: One of the best? *small blush* Thanks! I hope this chapter lives up to the rest of it!  
To AnimeObssesed: Yeah, I like a good rescue scene ^_^ Here's more ^_^  
To Nanashii no Miko: Yeah, glad you picked up on that ^_^ Love can be so powerful... And yes, my mother really IS like that!  
To 'Murasaki': *blink* Again, people go with the authoress thing... I am a dude! But anyways... ya want less violence? *looks down at chappie* Heh... not this chapter there ain't...  
To Shade25: Here's the update! Glad you've taken to reading my rather odd little notes too - can be important sometimes!  
  
Now for the fic... enjoy!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"People of Egypt!"  
  
A mighty roar came from the crowd as the High Priest began to speak. Set had let it be known that a heretical traitor to the empire was to be executed in the middle of the city that day, and the word had spread fast. Fiercely loyal to their Gods, Pharaoh and Empire, thousands had gathered from seemingly impossible distances to witness the death of the heinous criminal. Curious, outraged or simply looking for a good day out, people had packed themselves into the city temple's courtyard, where an elevated wooden platform stood surrounded by guards. On the platform was the High Priest Set Nebkheprure, and behind him was a large wooden block. Chained to the block was Yugi, each limb attached by a chain to a thick post on each corner.  
  
"I stand before you today not just as your High Priest, but also as a divine avenger!"  
  
Again the crowd cheered, and Set smirked. He'd barely gotten started, and the people were already practically eating out of the palm of his hand. Revelling in his sense of power, filling his lungs, he continued.  
  
"Today, you people shall witness the execution of this slave, who dared to defy everything we have ever held sacred!" A low rumble went round the crowd at this, as they all told eachother exactly what they thought of the slave and speculated as to exactly what he could have done. Holding up a hand for silence and receiving it, Set pressed on, his voice using dramatic effect to hold the crowd in his grasp. "This slave was found with broken statues of the Gods in his hands, unattended, in none other than your Pharaoh's very own bedroom!" A collective shocked gasp came from the crowd. "A slave DARED to defy the most sacred laws of our land! To violate the sleeping chambers of *our* Pharaoh, and destroy his shrines to the Gods!"  
  
Set turned to glare at Yugi, a finger pointed accusingly, and Yugi looked away, tears in his eyes. He didn't fear death any more. If Yami didn't love him - and he'd never said he did, Yugi remembered with a grimace - then life wasn't worth living anyway. No, Yugi cried because of what Set said. Yugi had done no wrong - save for loving a Pharaoh - and because of Set's lies, he was now instantly the most hated figure in Egypt. No-one would believe his defence. Now, even if he somehow survived today, he and Yami could never be together. And that was the worst punishment of all. He cried for Yami, his lost love. He'd wanted to at least see him once more before he died, to touch him one last time. Most importantly of all, to say goodbye. No matter what Yami felt, Yugi still loved him. He'd wanted to tell him just one last time, to let Yami know how deeply he meant it. To take one last chance to see if Yami would say those three treasured words to him too.  
  
"This slave, caught red-handed, has already been found guilty of his crime, and now shall face his punishment!" An expectant murmur rippled through the crowd, and Set could almost feel them clamouring forward, eager to hear.  
  
'How simple these people are' he told himself. 'Give them what they want, and they'll come to you like starving dogs, eager to please. How pathetic.'  
  
"This slave…" Again, Set paused for effect. "Is to be executed here and now. By my hand, this slave shall lose his heart!"  
  
Once again, rapturous applause came from the crowd, though Set noted it was a little quieter than before. There seemed to be a few pockets, particularly at the back, who weren't quite so keen on the idea. Having the heart removed was especially symbolic, and it seemed a few people had realised that and were having second thoughts. No matter.  
  
Holding up a hand for silence once more, Set pulled one side of his robe back. There in his belt hung a knife, brightly polished and keenly fashioned. The blade curved slightly and glinted wickedly as he took hold of the ornate handle and removed it from its wraps. Turning, he loomed over Yugi, the knife held high. Grinning sadistically, he held the pose for a second, watching the fear build in the slave's eyes. The crowd was deathly silent, everyone holding their breaths in anticipation. "I'll enjoy this, Yugi," Set sneered. "Almost as much as the Pharaoh doubtless enjoyed using you." Set laughed quietly. "What made you ever think he loved you?" Yugi flinched at Set's harsh words.  
  
"Set, STOP!!!"  
  
The voice rang out across the square, echoing all round, and the crowd turned as one to the source. Gasp after gasp was heard, and murmur after murmur began as the crowd parted to let three figures through, the Pharaoh at the front. "I have heard enough of your lies Set!" his mighty voice boomed, fuelled by anger and passion as never before. "It is you that is the traitor right now. You are the one acting against me."  
  
A stunned silence slammed down on the crowd at this accusation, people sharing bewildered looks as everything they'd heard was thrown back at them. Who could they possibly believe?  
  
"Set, Yugi did no wrong and you know it! What right have you to carry out this execution?"  
  
Set simply glared at the Pharaoh. How dare he interrupt? Set could have finished by now, and that'd be the last of the disgusting little affair. The Pharaoh could have even gone on to marry someone *normal* and covered up this unfortunate chapter. But he had made his choice. "So be it," Set murmured, his face hard as stone.  
  
At Set's word, his personal retinue of guards rushed forward to attack, and the three would-be heroes pulled their weapons out, Malik launching a metal blade into a guard's shoulder as Bakura struck two with rocks, Yami readying himself to receive the first impact. With a powerful yell, his eyes set on the attackers, Yami ordered the crowds back. He didn't want any more hurt than necessary.  
  
Jumping to one side, Yami buried his axe into the stomach of the first guard, kicking him in the back of the knee to help him on his way down. If it meant freeing Yugi, he was prepared to go through it all again. He didn't want to kill; Yugi had shown him compassion, and he didn't ever want to lose it. But he couldn't let Yugi be killed, and so he had to fight.  
  
Bloodlust coursing through their veins, the three fought back, each with their own personal score to settle.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
At first, the guards had underestimated Malik. They didn't recognise him, and so decided he wasn't as much of a threat as the other two, throwing their numbers at Bakura and Yami.  
  
While it was true that Bakura had taught Malik, it was also true that Malik knew more than just that. He'd sought special tuition on the human body, and refined his fighting style to suit it. With a deft twisting motion, Malik avoided his attacker's clumsy onslaught and stuck his arm out, crossing his opponent's neck. Not even able to scream, the man fell to his knees, his blood showering everywhere as a flap of flesh hung from his neck, the cut severing tendon, windpipe, vocal cords and jugular as one. Popping the blade he'd used up into the air, Malik caught it by the tip and slammed it through a gap and into one unfortunate guard's kidneys.  
  
Bakura had always fought with no special aim - hurt or kill; it was always the same to him. Malik, however, preferred to try for a kill with every attack. As soon as the guards realised this, he found he had his fair share of attention too.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Growling in annoyance, Bakura ducked another blade. Usually by now he'd have three or four kills, but as soon as he was ready to strike, he had to dodge again. Somehow, he had to reduce the numbers.  
  
A daring plan came to mind. Stepping back from another swing, Bakura feigned stumbling and fell to the floor. The guards reacted swiftly and eagerly, and Bakura readied himself. He had to time this just right...  
  
As the first sword swung down at him, Bakura flicked himself to one side, allowing the blade to bury into the dirt. Grabbing the guard's arm, Bakura pulled him across into the arc of the next attack, the sword biting deeply into his shoulder. The tombrobber grimaced as a small trickle of blood landed on his face, and pushed the screaming man away with his feet. Quick as a flash, he pulled a metal shard from his belt and drove it into the second guard's gut, twisting it slightly to ensure his removal. Flicking his feet over his head, Bakura did a backward roll and hopped up onto his feet... landing in the vice-like grip of yet another guard.  
"Crap..."  
  
Suddenly, there came a loud cracking noise, and the guard's grip slackened before he dropped to the floor. Looking down, Bakura saw his neck was at a VERY wrong angle. He also saw Malik stood just behind him.  
  
"My turn on top tonight," Malik stated with a wink and a cheeky grin. Pulling out a small knife, Malik readied to attack once more, quickly standing at Bakura's side.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Of everyone present, Yami fought the fiercest. Driven by the desire to have Yugi safe in his arms once again, he rained blow after bloodied blow upon all who stood in his way. He didn't care what happened afterwards; he'd abdicate and live as a peasant if need be. Once he had Yugi, he'd be the richest man in the world - he'd never need anything else. With this sole thought in his mind, Yami battled on and on.  
  
With a roar of rage, the Pharaoh's axe fell again, striking a glancing blow to the back of the guard's head. Blood came; it came and it fell like crimson rain. Flecks of bone scattered across the floor like chips of marble; their path a dance of death. Brain showed; the greyish organ pulsing and tinged pink as the blood of the very body it strove to support stained it. And still the guard continued to battle; his actions far more sluggish and clumsy, but fighting nevertheless. Ordinarily this would have disgusted Yami - but today wasn't ordinary. A loud crunch of splintering skull announced that this time, there had been no mistakes. Wrenching his axe free from the messy pulp that had been his victim's crown, Yami turned, a manic, feral gleam in his eye, and launched his next assault.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Slowly but surely, the guards' numbers began to dwindle. A scream here, a choked gargling there, a triumphant growl from one of Yugi's would-be rescuers, and another mortally wounded fighter fell to the dirt. Slowly, the Pharaoh and his allies - his *friends* - began to find their task a little easier with each felled opponent.  
  
"Pharaoh!" Bakura called out as he pulled a blade from the back of his victim. "Go to Yugi! We can handle them now!" Spinning round, he slashed his knife across a guard's bicep, causing him to drop his weapon and scream in agony as the muscle split. "Do it!"  
  
Sending his silent thanks Bakura's way, Yami ducked under a guard's weapon and sprinted to the platform, his eyes fixed on the steps ahead of him, a path forming through the crowd as the people parted for their leader. Taking the steps two at a time, Yami came to a standstill at the top and glowered at the High Priest.  
  
Set, who had stopped to observe the fight, smiled thinly and returned to the wooden block that Yugi was tied to. "Dear me pharaoh," he said almost conversationally. "Aren't you glad that this little slave -" At this, Set gently stroked Yugi's cheek, causing the little one to shy away in fear. " - didn't see that display?" Yami growled a low warning at Set, who continued regardless. "How could one so innocent and pure as this love such a monster?"  
  
"I've heard enough Set!" Yami spat fiercely, his eyes blazing with a fiery hatred he'd never known he had. "There is no law against us loving eachother, Set." At this statement, Set's smile turned into a sneer of disgust, and Yami's eyes widened. That was why Yugi was here - it had nothing to do with anything else. If he hadn't been caught in yami's room, Set would have found another way to take him at some point. "You're sick…" Yami growled.  
  
"No Pharaoh. You're the disgusting one. Behaving in such a way with this… this THING!" Set spat as he spoke, repulsion hanging from every syllable. "It's wrong, and you know it Pharaoh. You -"  
  
"Never!" Yami yelled, cutting Set off. "Never can love this pure be wrong, no matter who it's between!"  
  
Yugi's voice suddenly came from the block, his delight a direct contrast to Set's mood. "Yami! Is it true? Do…" Yugi choked back a happy sob. "Do you really love me?"  
  
Yami - despite the situation - smiled, his voice calm and gentle, loving, each inflection intended to caress Yugi. "Yes, little one. It's true. I love you with all my heart."  
  
"Yami!" Yugi cried out in joy, his broken heart healed in an instant. Suddenly finding something to live for, Yugi struggled against his bonds, quite literally fighting his life. "I love you Yami! I love you too!" Delight rang across the square, the fight over and the crowd silent as the little one sang his heart.  
  
Set looked down at Yugi, then at Yami, and his eyes softened. "I'm sorry Pharaoh…" he whispered, looking like he really meant it. Suddenly, the sorrow disappeared and Set snarled once again, raising his knife high. "But even love can't change the law!"  
  
With that, the blade arced down, piercing Yugi's heart.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
End  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
O.O So... how many of you are going to kill me? *holds hands up in defence* Hey, you know I love a happy ending as much as any of you... just give it a chance, ne?  
Remember, there is a big announcement being made at some point soon, with regard to this story. THIS IS A MUST READ!!! As anyone who's read One Last Breath will be able to confirm for you, I have one strong belief. Death isn't always the end...  
Now review... onegai?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Update: The sequel is now up and running! It is entitled 'Forever Dreaming of What Might Be' and is on my profile now. Enjoy! ^_^ 


End file.
